Mortal Instruments Clace
by City Of Fallen Angels
Summary: When Clary is asked to join the world she has only just discovered. She must decide to protect, or just be protected. When her and her best friend-Jace end up spending more and more time together, will they stay just friends? Or something more?
1. Chapter 1

**POV-Clary**

I walk into the dim-lit institute, with Jace's gift in my hand. I look around for Church, "Church?" I say, half whispering. I see something move in front of me. I smile, seeing the cat. I crouch down, "Where's Jace?" I say. Church stays still, "Church? Where's Ja-"

"I'm right here." I hear a familiar voice say- Jace's voice.

"Jace?" I say, clarifying that it is him. I see him step out into the more lit part of the corridor.

"Yes? I didn't think you would come." He says, I see him flash a white smile. I smile back.

"Of course I would come, Jace. Your my best friend. And it's your birthday." I say, "Though, I am sorry that I am late..." I watch as he shakes his head and he hugs me. I hand him his gift, "For you," I say. He smiles again, opening it. I see him grin.

"A Shadow Hunter Codex?" He asks, "Clary- thanks." I nod, smiling. He looks down at me, "I wanted to show you something."

"Jace" A voice yells before I can reply. I notice it right away. Isabelle.

"Yes Isabelle?" Jace says, turning around.

"Did you want the soup I made?" Jace's eyes go wide.

"I'm not hungry, actually." He says, "Come on, Clary." He pulls me along the corridor and up the stairs- towards the library. I stumble on a step, but he catches me and keeps walking, "It's in the library." He says, his hand still holding mine. I fall into a step next to him.

Jace pulls me into the library and shuts the door behind him, "Okay, now what did you want to show me?" I ask. He walks down the stairs and brings me with him.

"I was looking in The Grey Book, and I looked up the runes you have been drawing," He says, "And they aren't even close to the ones in the book. Your power is getting stronger. I'm sure the runes you are drawing, never actually existed. You have a powerful gift, Clary." He finishes. I nod, "You know how you said that now, when you draw runes, you are starting to see what they can do? Like a preview?"

"Yes," I say, "Is that what you wanted to tell me? That my power is getting stronger?" I shift my weight to the other foot, and watch as he pulls the Grey Book out. The book isn't covered with dust as it normally would be, so I assume he had been looking in it?

"No, Clary. That's not the reason. I wanted to tell you that your gift is powerful, but also, I would really like it if you would join us, and explore your gift further," He says, "I want to know if you would consider becoming a real Shadow Hunter."

**I know that this start is horrible, though my laptop is about to die. Ill see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jace's POV**

I sigh, walking towards the kitchen. I hold open the door, remembering that Clary left. I shake my head.

"Hey Jace, something wrong?" Isabelle says, I shake my head, "Want some soup?"

"No one wants your soup!" I yell, rushing out of the kitchen. I walk down the corridor, only glancing at the paintings that lined the walls- angel paintings. I walk into the library, shutting the big door behind me. I walk down the steps, taking two at a time, and go to the center of the room, where the Grey book lay on the desk- still open. I walk to it and close it. I think about what Clary said just before she left.

_"I don't think it is a good idea for me to be a Shadow Hunter, Jace. Jonathan, and my mom and dad would be worried. I am sorry, Jace, I really am."_

And then she left.

I sigh, thinking about what to do. I trace the runes on my hand with my finger, before walking to the desk-chair. I sit down, grabbing my stele out of my pocket and I start to draw.

I draw a speed rune, strength, and glamour rune. I sigh, not noticing the pain as the stele burns my skin. Suddenly, I hear my phone ring. I reach in my other pocket, grabbing my phone out. I flip it open.

"Hello?"

"J-Jace?" I hear a voice say-Clary's

"Yeah?" I hear the sound of cars passing on the call, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah- well, n-no, Jace." I look up, "T-there are a few guys following me, Jace, I-I'm scared."

"Where are you Clary?" I ask.

"I'm right near the Institute, just a few blocks down."

"I'll be right there." I say, grabbing my car keys. I run through the corridor, glad I made the speed rune on my arm, "Clary? Stay on the phone, okay?" I hear her say something that sounds like an 'okay' as I get into my car. I realize that I left my key in my room. I curse silently, getting out of my car. I dash onto the side walk, walking to the right. I run a few blocks down, until I see Clary. I sigh with relief until I see three guys standing around her. I gasp, squinting. After a moment, I realize that they are Vampires.

"Jace?" I hear Clary say, forgetting she is on the phone.

"I'm right here, Clary, I want you to run towards the Institute." I see her turn and break into a sprint towards me. I sigh with relief, running towards her. I draw a Seraph blade from my belt, watching it glitter as I give it a name, "Duck Clary!" I say, as the Seraph blade flys through the air- towards the vampire closest to her. Finally, Clary is at my side.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey," I say back to her, "Should we run before we get killed by Vampires?"

"Yeah. Might be a good idea." She says before we both race back to the Institute. I open the big door hastily.

"Guys! We have company!" I shout.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it so far! I should be posting the next chapter soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Clary's POV**

I don't realize it until I am actually doing it. I am running towards Jace-towards the Institute. Finally, I walk inside with him. I hear him say something, but it doesn't register in my brain straight away. I feel my hands shaking violently, as I realize that I am safe.

The guys are gone- the Vampires are gone.

I sigh, putting my back against the door as it locks.

"We have some company!"

That's what Jace said.

I gasp, catching my breath, "Jace." I say, remembering that he saved me- sort of. I pull him into a hug, "I love you." I say, in a friendly way. I never saw Jace as anything more then a friend- not until now.

"That's new." He says, I can almost hear the grin on his face. I smile slightly, "I think that your going to spend the night here." He says, I know that my eyebrows would be raised if I could raise them. But I can't. "In one of the spare rooms." He says. I feel like I am forgetting something. Oh! Of course! I need to call my mom.

"My mom-" I say, reaching for my phone. I instantly dial my mom's number. I feel myself release a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Suddenly, I hear my mom's voice on the other end of the call.

"Clary!" She says, sounding frantic "Is everything alright? Are you okay? Why aren't you home? Is-" I finally stop listening. Why is she asking me all of these questions?

"I'm fine." What was I supposed to say? 'I was being chased by some Vampires?' I take in another breath, wondering if I had cut her off or not, "Jace- I mean Maryse thinks it would be wise if I stay at the Institute tonight. If that's okay?"

"Clary, is this about Jace?" She asks.

"No, mom," I say, "She thinks that it is late, and doesn't want me to get in any trouble walking home-" I realize how badly I am at lying.

"Then I will come pick you up!"

"No! Mom." I say, "Please, I am tired, I just want to sleep. I promise I will be there in the morning." I hear her stop protesting. Finally, she says bye. I do the same, hanging up.

"Has anyone told you that you are horrible at lying?" Jace comments.

"On several occasions." I say, "Are you sure its okay if I spend the-"

"Jace! Is everything okay? Who's here?" Alec's voice booms through the corridor as he bounds towards me and Jace. I stop talking instantly. not wanting to interrupt their 'Shadow Hunting Business' Why did I decline being a Shadow Hunter again? Ah, yes, to protect my families worried nature. They don't want me to be friends with Shadow Hunters, let alone be one.

"Its fine, just a few Vampires, but I think they left." He suddenly whirls around to face me, "Any idea of why they were following you?" He asks me.

"I don-"

"CCCCCCCCCCCLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I hear Isabelle's voice shout, as she runs down the hall in her gear, "Clary is in trouble Jace! She text-" Isabelle freezes, "Oh, well I am late." She says, sighing, "At least you are okay." She seems... upset?

Jace looks confused, I notice, "Wait, you texted her?" He asks. I nod, not thinking anything of it, "Before you called me?" He asks. I nod once again, "Why? Why didn't you call me first? I could have came sooner." I wince at his glare. He finally softens it. I cant help but feel defensive-

"You aren't my boyfriend!" I say, almost yelling. Alec and Isabelle tense, as Jace looks hurt, "I'm sorry-"

"No, don't be." He says, with only bitterness in his voice, "I'll be in my room." I look down, biting my lip.

"I'll call my mom." I say, getting out my phone.

"What? No, you can't. Its not safe."

"You don't seem to care anyway, Jace." I say, unlocking the door.

"Clary, I do care-"

"I'll see you later." I say before stepping outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Clary's POV**

I look down, hearing my boots click on the sidewalk as I slowly keep walking. I realize that I have been walking for quite some time and I look up. I see that a thin fog has set itself around me, and I squint. I sigh, realizing my reaction to Jace may have been a bit dramatic. I keep squinting, seeing my street sign in the distance. I sigh with relief, at least I will be out of the rain soon.

Suddenly, I hear my phone go off. I look down at it, seeing it is the Institute. I cover the top of my phone as I look at it, not wanting it to get wet.

"Hello?" I say, regretfully answering it. I hear a smooth voice on the other line.

"Clary?" I sigh, realizing its Jace.

"What Jace?" I ask, sighing.

"Are you okay? Are you home?" He sounds worried. I sigh.

"I am not home. I'm still walking-"

"I want you to come back- I'll come get you. Its not safe-" I stop walking.

"I don't want to be there, Jace. I am not a Shadow Hunter. I declined, remember?" I gasp as I feel the temperature drop a bit. I look back up, and continue to walk, still talking, "Jace, I don't get over things as fast as you. I am only-" I stop, realizing that I am about to say human. I look down. Its not like its not true. If I am not a Shadow Hunter, then I am a human- a puny Mundane. I close my eyes, "I am only human."

"Gosh, Clary, your far from human. I don't care if you aren't my girlfriend, I still swore that I would protect you, and this is how I am going to do it-" I pull the phone quickly away from my ear as I hear a loud screech. I look behind me, seeing a car pulling up. I barely have time to look at whose car it is before I get pulled in.

"Jace! What the hell?" I shout at him, sitting on the leather seats of his new car. I feel the warm air fill up the space around me as we drive through the rain, "I am going to get your seat completely wet."

"And?" He says, his face looking hard, "I don't care that you were one house down from your house. I thought I saw a vampire, outside the Institute." He drives aside the Institute sidewalk. I see a glamour rune on his bare arm fading. I glare at him.

"Jace! Why do you always bother me when I am mad. I never said you had to protect me. I thought that Isabelle would have gotten the message that I _don't _need your protection! Stop sending each of your... _kind _to try to protect me!" I feel my face cooling down as it goes back to its original complexion rather then the red it just was. I let out a breathe that I didn't realize I was holding until be breaks the silence.

"Clary," He says, hesitantly, "I asked you the question for you to be a Shadow Hunter today, not because I want your gift, but because I want to spend more time with you. Even if it has to be just friends. I know that you don't like me like that but its just that I like you-" I cannot hold back a gasp, "I am sorry, I'm putting all this stuff on you." He looks down, quietly, getting out of the car. I hear the door shut behind him as he comes over to my side and opens my door for me. I look In the review mirror and realize that my face is pale. I look up at him as he gives me a sad smile. I, however, don't return it. Instead I stand up, and look up at him before standing on my toes and hugging him.

"I'm sorry, Jace, that I didn't see it sooner." I close my eyes, willing tears not to come. How could I have not seen this? I realize that I am still nearly a head shorter then him, even standing on my toes. I break away, looking at him, "I do like you, Jace, but... I don't think I am ready for anything like that. Not yet." I say, I see him deflate a bit, but he smoothed his face out, holding his expression. I sigh, feeling sad.

The fact is, _I do like him_.

I like him a lot.

**I hope that you all like this so far! I have been trying to make it less like the book by making them being just friends. **

**I am waiting for some reviews and maybe some tips on what I should do next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jace's POV**

She told me that she liked me.

But she isn't ready?

I sigh, looking at my hands as she breaks away from me. I make sure to clear my face of all expressions, like I learned when I was little. I smile slightly, realizing she liked me before clenching my mouth shut. I suddenly hear a noise like a cat's yawn, and notice that its Clary.

"Your tired, come on, I'll show you to your room." I say to her. She shakes her head.

"It stopped raining. If you didn't notice." She points to the sky. I nod, looking up, hearing her yawn again.

"Clary, you need to go to bed. Your tired, Shadow Hunter or-" I cut up abruptly, seeing a person materialize in front of me. Clary turns around, making a squeaking sound, "Clary. Get inside the Institute." I say to her softly. She shakes her head as I draw a Seraph blade out of my weapons belt. I quickly summon its flame as I whisper it a name.

"I'm not leaving you out here Jace." She says, facing me, "Come on!" She takes my hand and sprints towards the Institute.

I, instead, let go of her hand, letting her run towards safety. I look at the guy- noticing his pale complexion, "Vampire." I mutter under my breath. I look at him as he starts running toward me. I raise my hand to throw the blade-

"Jace! You don't have to be a hero!" I hear a voice shout. I look over at the Institute, and see Clary looking worriedly towards me. I stare at her for only a moment, but it was enough time for the Vampire to tackle me.

I fall down on the ground with a defiant groan. I look at the pale face above me, "Where is she?" the Vampire hisses at me. I feel a growl rise in my throat, not knowing why. I get ready to retort something back when all the sudden I am interrupted.

"I am right here." A fierce voice says. I see her-Clary. Her hair flaming in the night-as she throws a blade at the Vampire on top of me. I hear him howl as it hits him in the back. I hold back as he starts to burn up-from the inside out. I roll away, not wanting to get caught on fire. I breathe heavily, looking at Clary. She walks towards me, holding out her hand, "Not a Shadow Hunter?" She asks, pulling me up.

"So is that a yes?" I ask. She tilts her head slightly, looking confused, "To being a Shadow Hunter."

"I... Well, I cant change who I am Jace." She says. I feel my nerves dancing, "So, yes."

I smile.

**I AM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Clary's POV**

I watch as Jace smiles. I smile slightly, pulling him up from the ground. I realize that he isn't very heavy.

"I thought you would come around." He says.

"Yeah." I say, acting as if I hadn't killed a Vampire just a few seconds ago. Hmm, maybe I am getting the hang of this Shadow Hunter thing.

"You should start training." He says, "Tomorrow."

"I'm not tired." I say, feeling energy running through me, "I have never felt more... awake." I say, feeling my cheeks get hot. By the look on hi face, I'm guessing that he is happy.

"Fine, but you have to get changed out of wet clothes." He says, taking my hand and leading me inside the Institute. I sigh, feeling the warmth coming from the room were in. I follow him as he leads me to my room for the night. I step in, remembering I have clothes here. I look in the dresser, seeing a black tank top and a pair of black tight pants.

I step out of the room, only to see Jace walking out of the room across the hall. He had on a white shirt, and blue jeans.

"Lets roll." He says, walking down the hall. I freeze. What will mom think about this? I look down the hall. Dad doesn't care about me... He just uses me. I think about Valentine, shuddering. Why did my mom put up with him? I see him stop, "Everything okay Clary?" He asks. I nod, and start walking. He waits until I get closer to start walking. Soon, we make our way to the Training room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Clary's POV**

I smile cheerfully as I make all three throws. I look at Jace. He looks at the dummy, his face looking a bit confused before he gave a goofy smile.

"Luck." He muttered, "I was right." I look at him, taken aback.

"Jace, that wasn't luck." I say. He looks towards me, laughing.

"Again." Is all he says.

"Wha-"

"Do it again," He hands me another knife, and I throw it the same way.

It hits the dummies' arm.

Jace grins.

"I wasn't that skilled the first day of my training." He says, walking towards the dummy. He takes the knives out of each, returning shortly after.


	8. Chapter 8

**Clary's POV**

I smile cheerfully as I make all three throws. I look at Jace. He looks at the dummy, his face looking a bit confused before he gave a goofy smile.

"Luck." He muttered, "I was right." I look at him, taken aback.

"Jace, that wasn't luck." I say. He looks towards me, laughing.

"Again." Is all he says.

"Wha-"

"Do it again," He hands me another knife, and I throw it the same way.

It hits the dummies' arm.

Jace grins.

"I wasn't that skilled the first day of my training." He says, walking towards the dummy. He takes the knives out of each, returning shortly after.

"Jace I don't know how I have a good aim..." I say, "I have never trained before, and it's not like I can throw like you guys bu-"

"_Like Us?_" He asks, "You are one of us, Clary." He sighs, "And you have an excellent aim." I shift my weight over to my other foot, maybe my aim is good... I think I may actually be as good as them one day...

"Jace?" A voice says, snapping me from my reverie, "What are you doing up so late? And- Clary?" I watch as the person steps into the room.

Isabelle.

"I am just teaching Clary some stuff. She said she wanted to be like us. She wants to be a Shadow Hunter." Jace says, sounding excited.

"Took her long enough." Isabelle mutters. I realize that she has on a loose tee-shirt and blue pants with clouds on them. If I could raise my eyebrow, it would be raised right now.

"Um, Jace, do you want me to call my mom? I can have her take me home." I whisper to Jace. He shakes his head mutely before he starts talking again.

"No." He whispers back, before raising his voice, "Isabelle. Clary is a Shadow Hunter, and I want you to treat her like you treat Alec and me... Okay?"

"So you want me to push her around and be rough with her?" Isabelle says. I can make out a faint smile on her face.

"Yeah, That's exactly what I want you to do." Jace says, grinning.

**Jace's POV**

Is it so bad that I want to toughen Clary up?

Sure, She's tough, but, I think Isabelle may give her a slight push. Isabelle could help her. But, that doesn't mean I am going to let Isabelle push Clary around. Just, I am going to let her work her... magic.

I look at Clary silently, as we walk back to her room.

"Isabelle has a right to hate me." She says softly, adjusting her tank top.

"She doesn't hate you." I try to assure her, though I don't even know if that is true, "She just has a weird way of showing love..." I break off, seeing Clary go still beside me. I look at her, slightly in front of her due to her lack of walking, "What is it?"

"I... um... Simon." I only now realize she has her phone out, looking at something.

"...Simon?" I say, not recognizing the name.

"The short-dorky one." She says, "Has glasses. Just a Mundane?" I nod, seeing her make motions with her hand.

"Ahhh! Simon! How is the rat face?" I ask. She scowls at me, and I shrug, "Sorry, I just can't get the image out of my head." I hear her giggle behind me, though, it doesn't seem like she is into the joke.

"He is worried about me. I think I am going to call him." She says. I feel a pang of jealousy go through me. She never calls Me when I am worried.

"Yeah, Okay." I say, walking a bit farther up the hall, towards her room to wait for her. I can hear a faint voice from down the hall.

"Simon? Simon!" Clary Squeals with delight, I shrug, "Yeah, I am fine. I'm just over a friends-" Silence, "Yeah, Jace's. But, I will be home- Yes Simon, my room is a little ways away from him." I practically hear her roll her eyes, "Were just friends- Yeah. Wait, no. He doesn't like me Simon. Listen I have to go." I sigh, getting ready to plaster a smile over my hurt face, "Yeah, I love you too, Bye!" I feel my smile turn into a frown, as I feel hurt going through me, this time bigger. I try to shrug it off, though I am unable to put a smile back on my face.

"Hey, Jace, sorry he was just worr-"

"Yeah. Night." I say. Sure, It sounds mean, but I have all the reason to say that. She might not know why- well, I told her in the car. I hold back a sigh as I walk towards my room-across the hall.

"Jace? What's the matter?" She says with a concerned look. She actually looks concerned. I fail at hiding a scowl.

"Nothing." I say, slamming the door behind me.

Not knowing a shocked and hurt Clary stands on the other side of it.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing and I need help!  
**

**I want to know what I can do to make this story better!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh! I almost forgot! I own nothing but some parts of the plot. Enjoy~**

**Clary's POV**

I smile at Jace.

Then he slams the door in my face.

What did I even do?

I groan slightly, tapping on the door with the palm of my hand, "Jace?" I say softly, feeling hurt, "Hello? W-what did I do. I-I don't understand," I bite my lip slowly, waiting for a response.

"Good night Clary." He says sharply, sounding final. I try the handle and am surprised that he left it unlocked. I sigh.

"Jace?" I say, forgetting I have turned the brass door nob. I lean on the door, and it swings forward in front of me. I gasp, stumbling into his room. I look up, seeing his wide eyes looking at me from his bed. I see his stele in his right hand, preparing to draw something- probably a rune on his opposite arm. I feel my eyes go wide, as he stares at me, sitting bolt upright.

"When I say good night, I mean go away. Not come in." He sounds exasperated. I groan inwardly.

"It was an accident-" I say, stopping abruptly, "What are you doing...?" I ask. He looks down.

"I am drawing a rune." He answers simply, running his hands through his hair. I look away, suddenly realizing he doesn't have a shirt on. How else would he have no sleeves?

"What upset you?" I ask. He shakes his head, looking back down paying attention to his rune-drawing.

I instantly recognize the rune.

It is the simplest of all, really.

I healing rune.

"Jace?" I say, "Jace are you hurt?" I look at him, searching his face for any wounds, then looking at his back, which he has turned to me. I watch quietly as he turns around, shrugging his shirt back on.

"Clary. You of all people should know I don't show me being hurt on the outside." He says, "Now get your pretty head to bed so that you are ready for training in the morning." I feel myself blush before nodding. I take a step back, before deciding to say something.

"I am sorry." I murmur, tilting my head slightly before walking out, and towards my room.

**Jace's POV **

**The Next Morning**

I wake up, looking at the clock groggily. I struggle to wipe the sleep out of my eyes before looking back at it, with slightly more clarity then last time.

_8:00 AM_

I read the blinking time before my eyes wide. I jump off of my already made bed, dodging my shelf before running to the door. I open it quickly, before stopping abruptly as I see someone waking out of their room. I squint, unsure of who it is at first, until I recognize the hair.

Clary.

I watch her as she walks out of her room, in a black sweater and jeans.

"Hey." I hear her soft voice say. I look down at myself, instantly regretting that I hadn't changed, "I guess you don't _always_ look stunning." She says with a giggle. I snort.

"Do you think I am stunning?" I say, winking, "And I for a fact think I am stunning at all times of the day.

I glance down at my jeans and white tee-shirt that I didn't bother taking off. I groan mutedly, we are only going to train. I will be fine.

Just then, I hear Isabelle's voice shout down the hallway.

"Jace! Clary! Come quick! I have made breakfast." I can hear the smile in her voice. Okay, I guess I wont be fine.

"Not hungry!" I shout back, though, my stomach says otherwise. I see Clary grin slightly, before biting her lip.

"I'll pass," She says softly, I realize Isabelle didn't hear, so I motion for her to say it louder, "I'll pass!" She shouts. I hear Isabelle's sound of disappointment before her footsteps retreat to the kitchen.

"Want to go to Taki's?" I ask. I see her grin wider.

"I'd love to."


	10. Chapter 10

**Clary's POV**

I smile as Jace hails a cab to the small place that I have grown to love.

"I thought that Shadow Hunters would have a more... fancier way of getting to places." I say, watching as Jace waves his hands in the air. He turns to me, narrowing his eyes in a playful way.

"At least, Clary, we don't ride bike to places." He says, "How awful that would be. Unless, however, it is a Motorcycle." He smiles, seeming to brighten up at his own words, but frowns, looking at something in the distance. I don't look at it though, just stare at him.

"Ahh, I couldn't imagine how horrible it would be to have to ride a _horrible _bike." I say, faking a shudder. He grins as the taxi pulls up.

"I don't think you are ready for portals yet, so, cabs will have to do." He says, "Of course, we could always use my motorcycle." He takes my wrist and pulls me into the cab along with him, "Though, I think you would get sick."

"Maybe-" I say, suddenly realizing something, "Wait, Jace, why couldn't we just walk? It would be easier-" I stop, seeing a small boy in glasses, with mousy hair riding up to the Institute, on a _bike._ He steps off, and stands there waiting. Probably for me.

"You said you were hungry." Jace, says, looking at the confused look on my face.

"Jace!" I say, "He is worried about me, why wouldn't you tell me that you saw him?" I frown.

"You seemed to interested in my golden hair, rather then his rat-face." He narrows his eyes at me, "Your a ShadowHunter, Clary. You should be spending less time with Mundanes." He seems to relax. telling the driver quickly where we want to go. I look at Simon's sad face as we pull away. He's staring at the cab.

He must see me.

"Herondale, you're in big trouble." I say, glaring at him, though my glare fades as he sends one of his warm smiles towards me.

"For what? Wanting you to eat?" He asks, reaching for my hand. I reluctantly let him take it, "I want you to stay healthy Clary." He says. I notice an emotion on his face that I have never seen before, but it is gone as quick as it came. I shake my head.

"Okay." I say, looking at our hands. I look up at him, and he blushes slightly, and so do I.

We both pull back quietly, realizing we are at Takis.

"Okay, thanks." Jace says, giving the driver money. He walks out on his side, and I prepare to open my door, only to see he is already there, opening it for me. I try to raise my eyebrow, only to hear him laugh, "You look cute when you struggle to do something." He stops quickly as I scowl at him.

He takes my hand, pulling me to my feet, and shuts the door behind me, "What is this? A date?" I say, meaning it as a joke. However, his face flushes along with mine. I smile weakly.

"Only if you want it to be." He says, leading me in. I follow closely behind, though, I know this place pretty well. I nearly step on his heels as we sit down. He sits across from me, and looks at me.

"What would you like to drink?" The Waitress says. She looks adoringly at Jace, though, it seems like she is longing for him.

Probably one of his old girl friends.

"I'll have a Pixie Punch." I say softly, seeing that it is the first thing on the menu.

"And you... Jace." I look at Jace, then to her. He smiles at her, as she says his name slowly.

"I'll have the same." He says, staring back at her. I groan, feeling sick.

This, he seems to notice and tears his gaze off her. She looks at me with an emotion I don't quite comprehend.

Anger?

I sigh, looking back to Jace, "I'm fine." I say, looking back at the waitress, "Thank you." Finally, she walks away, after another staring contest with Jace that he didn't seem to be into.

"You okay? You seem-" He stops, a buzzing noise coming from his phone.

"Might want to answer that. It might be your girlfriend." I say, standing up, "I'm not hungry," He looks at me with concern.

"I'll drive you home."

"I can get a cab." I snap.

"Clary-" He says, taking my hands in his across the table, "She isn't my girlfriend. I like someone else." I roll my eyes, looking down. I suddenly remember what he had said to be in the car. I stiffen.

It is me he is talking about.

No, it's probably someone else.

"Why don't you invite them to Breakfast?" I question, trying to see if he _is _talking about me.

"She is already here." He responds quietly, I look over at the waitress coming back with out drinks and he shakes his head.

"Its you Clary." He says.

And then he kisses me.

* * *

**Okay, maybe it wasn't _long_, but I tried! I tried to make it interesting. To be honest, it kind of Is a type of filler, until the end. ANYWAYS, I hope you guys like it! Remember to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jace's ****POV**

I don't think she believes me.

What do I do?

I kiss her.

I put my arms around her, ignoring the buzzing sound of my phone, and shut the world out around me. All I hear is her steady breathing, and mine. I close my eyes, thinking about nothing but her...

...Until I hear someone clear their voice behind me.

She jumps away from me, and it is only now that I realize she had her arms around my neck. I look at her wide eyes, and put my arms to my side, smiling slightly. I finally realize that she is looking behind me.

"Kaelie, you can put the drin-" I stop abruptly, realizing that it is not Kaelie.

It is Simon.

"Oh, look, it's Simon. How is the old-" I start, but am cut off by a frantic voice.

"Simon! I'm so sorry..." She gasps slightly as I touch her wrist. She quickly pales.

"I guess I should have expected this." He says, In a hushed voice.

"We were just kissing, Simon," Clary says. I turn around, quietly.

"How swiftly, you dismiss our love." I say, looking down at her. She looks quietly up at me, pursing her lips. I hear footsteps walking away, and I turn to see Simon walking out the door.

"Simon!" Clary calls, looking at him with a hurt expression.

"Go. Run after him, tell him how much you love him." I hear the words come out of my mouth, though I am not sure where they came from.

"I don't love Simon like _that." _Clary scowls, "So stop acting like that." She looks over at Kaelie, walking over wih our drinks.

"I'm not acting like anything." I say, feeling a slight ease in my stomach, "You always run back to him, no matter what."

"If your going to talk about My 'love life' then let's talk about yours!" She nearly shouts, "Kaelie likes you, and you seem to like her back, so why don't you just go around and kiss her?" She asks. Kaelie looks up, hearing her name, as she heads towards us. I shake my head.

"Clary, stop being so stubborn. I like you! Only you. No one else but you." I say, trying to repeat it. She seems to freeze, stuck in thoughts.

"Jace. I like you too, but Simon is my best friend. And you have to accept that. Just because we hang out, doesn't mean I like him like _that_." she says, "He is like a brother to me. And, your different." I feel the knot in my stomach loosen again.

"I don't like you Clary." I say. I see her go pale once again, as I try to finish.

"You don't?" She asks, dumbfounded.

"No." I shake my head simply.

"I love you."

* * *

**Do you guys like it? I tried to keep it along the lines of the books, but going off slightly. I do, want to add my own thoughts into it, of course.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am sorry, but this is going to be REALLY short!**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

I stand there, staying quiet. I look down, not daring to look up at his face, though, eventually I do.

He looks so... Venerable, standing there, with about a dozen emotions on his face. I bite my lip before hugging him, "I think I like you too, Jace. A lot."

I step out of Taki's after I finish my small breakfast. Can this much happen in one day? I hear my phone buzz in my pocket and I quickly reach for it, wondering who I can accuse of ruining my only quiet moment with Jace. I pull my hand out of Jace's and unlock the screen. I see the caller ID faintly on the dim phone, barely readable.

**Simon **It reads. I sigh, opening up the message.

**Sorry I left... :( I just thought maybe you wanted to hang out? **I read the message in my head, though I know that Jace is looking at it from behind me.

**Yeah, no it's fine. Sure, I would love to hang out. **I quickly send the message, trying not to let Jace see it, though, by the look on his face, I can tell that he did read it.

"Fine." I say softly, typing a new message.

**Actually, Simon, I don't think I can. I have something to do with the family. **I send it quickly.

"Happy?" I ask.

He nods, with a goofy smile.

* * *

**Again, Sorry that it is so short! I will make the next chapter way longer! I Promise.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Clary's POV**

I look up at his smile and laugh quietly. I take in his features slowly, realizing slowly what made him look so perfect. His imperfections are the most beautiful thing about him-though, you wouldn't see them until you looked close. All you see from farther away is just golden features... Literally, golden. His eyes sparkle a golden color, like his hair, and He himself sparkles gold-

Oh my god, I am turning into every other girl who has seen Jace Herondale...

I blush, immediately stopping myself from thinking about him and I look away from him, though, not fast enough for him not to notice.

"Was Clary Fray just admiring me?" He asks, tilting his head. I blush a violent shade of red as he grins at me, "Of course, I don't mind when a pretty girl is looking at me-"

"Was _Jace Herondale _just calling me pretty?" I say, faking a gasp. I roll my eyes and turn the other way to start walking towards my house, when I feel hands grasp my shoulders. I stop quickly.

"Hmm, I thought you were hanging out with me today?" Jace says behind me. I sigh, turning around, towards him. His hands fall to his sides as we stand, inches apart.

"What are we even going to be doing?" I ask, tilting my head back to look up at him, "Training?"

"I don't know, what do you-" He is cut off by a buzzing sound. He puts his hand into his pocket and grabs his phone. He puts one finger up, clicking a button before turning around.

"Hello?" He says before silence, "Right now? That's not- The club?" He shuffles around on his feet, looking up, "Yeah, Let me get Clary home. I'll be at the Institute in 5 minutes." He clicks another button before putting his phone away, "Clary, there is a few demons at the club, I have to get you home so we can deal with it. Come on, I'll get you a cab, are you going to be okay?"

"I want to come." I say, looking at him. He shakes his head.

"Your inexperienced, You can't go."

"Yes I can, Jace." I respond quickly.

"Clary, No." He says, "It is dangerous."

"Jace, I want to go." I say, still looking at him.

"You can stay at the Institute for when I come back, but I don't want you to come. It'll be so easy to get done that we won't even need your help." He says, flashing a small smile my way.

"If it is easy to kill them then it won't be dangerous which means I should be able to come."

"Clary. No." He says in a final tone, "Come on, you can wait at the Institute." He turns towards the Institute and starts walking with me at his heels. I groan, realizing that there is no point in arguing with him.

He will never let me do anything dangerous, He thinks I can't handle it.

I just have to show him I can.


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING-Chapter will be VERY short-WARNING**

**Jace's POV**

I walk slowly towards Magnus-towards the portal.

The portal glitters a purple color, I can just about see it over Alec's head. I hear the splashing sound fade as Isabelle walks through first. I see Alec stop, though, only for a second, as Magnus say goodbye with a smile. I take a breath, turning towards the redhead flanking me.

"I'll be back in probably less then an hour." I say to her. She is dressed in her leather jacket and black tank-top alone with jeans and boots. I shrug it off, maybe she just felt like looking like what she is. I smile, "I'll be fine." Though, the club isn't too far, we would much rather not have to use out glamour for any longer then we have to, which we would need for walking.

"I know you will," She pauses, "Because you will have help." I laugh.

"I don't need Alec or Isabelle to kill a few demons." I hear her laugh slightly, shaking her head. I raise my eyebrow.

"Okay, Go. Magnus is waiting."

"Okay." I take the steps towards the portal quickly, visualizing where I want to go before I crash into the surface, seeing the club's entrance visualize in front of me.

* * *

**I did not want to give away too much! A lot is happening!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Jace's POV**

I stumble, before quickly regaining my balance. I stand straight, looking behind me, anticipating for the portal to disappear. Instead, it shimmers brighter.

Which only means one thing.

I feel my eyes go wide as the portal's surface vibrates and I see someone trip onto the ground. I look at the ground and see red looking back at me.

"Clary?" I say. She pulls her hair from her face before sitting up and looks at me, "What the hell?"

"You, Jace, Of All people, should know that I don't like being told where to stay." Clary snaps at me. My mouth drops slightly, and hangs open. _It's only a few Demons._ I assure myself. I sigh, _Curse Magnus. _Clary quickly jumps up off the ground and pulls her leather jacket closer around her. Her head snaps back as she looks at the Portal and watches its glittering surface until it disappears.

"Magnus only let me go because he knows I can make Portals, and I also pushed past him." She says fiercely, as Alec looks at her with an accusing glare. I nod, rubbing the bridge of my nose. _Of course. We didn't think about getting back. _I groan, "Yeah," She says, almost like she read my mind, "I know you guys had a plan on _getting _here, but who had the plan on getting _back?"_

"She is right." Isabelle announces. I look at Alec, and his glare softens, fractionally. I can see that Clary saw because she let out a breath, and slouched her shoulders slightly, "She's our way of getting back. It isn't dangerous anyway, its only a few Demons. Hodge said that there was."

"Yeah. I'm sure _She'll_ be fine, But who's watching our backs?" Alec says, sending his glare towards the ground instead.

"What the hell do you have against me?" Clary nearly shouts.

"I have nothing against you. You just always seem to find your mundane life combined with Ours." Alec snaps.

"Jace, I thought you told them?" Clary looks at me.

"I thought I did-" I start.

"Tell me what?" Alec's eyebrows nit together.

"That I am a Shadow Hunter. So you can back the hell off."

* * *

**Sorry that it is short! I know I promised, or, I think I did. But, I PROMISE the next chapter will have lots of action, and it will be longer. In case you weren't sure, Clary said the last line.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Clary's POV**

I said the first thing that came to mind.

And it just happened to shut him up.

My gaze flickers to Jace who has a grin on his face, "I was never a Mundane." I clarify, "I've always been a Shadow Hunter." I look at Alec who nods.

"Lets go." Alec says in a hushed voice, "We have a few Demons to kill." I nod, and I lift up my leather jacket to reveal 4 Seraph Blades.

"I. Am. Impressed." Isabelle says, "When did you get them, Clary?" I shrug, and she sighs, "Remember when you first found out about us? How I lured the demon towards us?" I nod, "Well, we can't do this now. He said that they are going to be with each other, and looking like a human, so, we have to try to get them away from each other. If I were to work my 'magic' like I did last time-" Jace scoffs, "- Then they would all come. But, we need to each try to get them away from one another. Got it Clary?"

"Got it." I respond.

"I believe that it was all me who _lured _them towards us." Jace says with a smirk.

"Lets go." Alec says, "Do you have on a glamour rune?" He says. It is directed at me, but he is looking down, not wanting to make eye contact. I shake my head, noticing they all do. Jace quickly pulls his Stele out, and draws a swirl of lines that eventually look like a Glamour rune. I nod, not knowing why.

We each slip in through the back of the fairly big building. Jace goes in, then Alec, then Me, then Isabelle. I keep walking, until I slam into Alec, who, I realize, has stopped. I look ahead, and see that Jace has stopped as well. I feel Isabelle nearly walk into me, before she stops. I let out a breath.

"That wasn't too hard." Jace announces, seeing 3 odd-looking 'Humans' turned the other way. I take out my Seraph blade, and I am ready to whisper it a name, until the three 'Humans' turn to us. I stop, freezing as their faces contort into a Grey, deformed look. I gasp, my eyes going wide as Isabelle shoves me behind them.

"Only a few." Jace says, though it seems like sarcasm. I side step so I can get a better look, when suddenly there are six, "Normally that means three. How could he have not known?"

I look down at my blade, before whispering to it, "Cassiel." I say, the name rolls off of my tongue, as a light shade of fire surrounds it, "Where do you have to hit them to kill them?" I murmur to Isabelle.

"With a Seraph Blade, really _anywhere._" She replies. I nod, moving out of their way, and I pull my arm back.

_I'm not waiting for them to come up with battle strategies._ I think to myself, feeling the weight of the blade in my hand. I breathe once, before flicking my wrist forward and letting the blade fly. I watch as it sinks into one of the demon's chest. I gasp before it falls, and starts screaming in agony.

"Jace..." Isabelle mutters.

"Yeah?" Jace responds, grinning.

"How long did you say you trained her?"

"A day." Jace begins to whisper names to his Seraph blades.

"She has an aim like an expert." Isabelle looks at me, "_You_ have an aim like an expert."

"Thanks." I say, before one Demon launches itself at us.

My eyes go wide as Jace throws his Knife at it effortlessly. The knife goes into his stomach and the Demon drops to the ground. Jace turns around, "Clary, you stay here. Alec, go for the ones on the right, and Isabelle, you, the ones on the left. I'll get the-" Suddenly, he is cut off. His eyes go wide and he curses under his breath. He looks down and sees red seeping from his leg.

I look up and see more Demons coming, but, I only focus on Jace.

"Jace!" I shout, and Isabelle and Alec rush towards him. I do the same, getting to him first. I look at his leg and see a small Talon in his calve. He winces, as Alec pulls it out. I gasp as his leg oozes more red, "Alec. The healing rune will be more powerful if you do it." I mutter, "Please, hurry." I look down at Jace.

"Is this the part, where you rip up pieces of your shirt to bind my wounds?" He asks, quoting me from when I first met him. I laugh, feeling slightly better.

"You are going to be okay." I say, "Let me do something quickly.

I stand up, glaring at the nearest Demon who is in its true form. I feel a growl escape my throat as I give my Seraph Blade a name.

"Raziel." I say. And then I throw it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Jace's POV**

I watch as the knife she had whispered to lights up in a bright, bright, bright Flame. _She must have given it a powerful name. _I look at the Demon that she hits. I immediately realize that it is the one that hit me. I smile slightly. I can see a faint smile trace her lips as she watches the Demon turn to ash.

"Nice shot." I murmur, wincing again. The pain in my leg is subsiding, as Alec puts swirls on my skin that will eventually be an _Iratze._

"Clary, just because he is _Parabatai _doesn't mean his runes are more powerful then yours." Isabelle informs Clary.

"They are on Jace." Clary replies quietly.

"They have equal power." Isabelle says, shaking her head, "You are powerful, Clary. You need to realize that."

Clary shakes her head once, before she walks towards me. I suddenly realize that Isabelle had knocked out the rest of the Demons with her Whip. _How did I not see that? This cut must be taking a big effect on me. _I look up at her, smiling as the pain stops altogether. I push myself off the ground and start to walk towards the wall, before I feel a pain shoot up my leg.

"You need to take time before you walk, silly boy." Clary says to me, though, she smiles. I wonder why, "I'll make a Portal."

Clary walks up to me and grabs the Stele from my belt. She starts to draw lines that end up to be a glimmering surface, "Alec and Isabelle, you two go. I'll help Jace." Alec and Isabelle both go without confrontation, and finally, they are gone, "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Are you okay to walk?" A worried look seeps into Clary's eyes.

"Hey, Hey I'm fine." I assure her, taking her hand. She nods, "Okay, lets go." I limp towards the Portal before envisioning the Institute's lobby, though, judging by where we are, Clary must have been thinking about a place elsewhere.

**Clary's POV**

I cannot stop myself from blushing as we stand at the entrance of Taki's. I had been remembering that moment, since the events happened.

So, Now I stand, hand-in-hand with Jace as we stare up at the small sign that said _TAKIS. _Of course, it is yellow and faded, but I always think it is cool. I look down, though, I feel warmth coming off of Jace beside me as he stands on one leg.

"You were thinking about Taki's? Are you hungry?" He asks.

"No. I was thinking about us. I can draw out another portal, if you can't walk." I pull Jace over to the nearest Bench and walk up to the wall beside the building, hoping the Glamour rune didn't fade.

"No, its fine. Did you want to eat?" Jace asks. I bite my lip. _I am slightly hungry. _I admit. Finally, I nod. Clutching Jace's Stele, I draw a different type of Rune, which makes me visible again. I sigh, drawing one for Jace, "We just appeared. You must be more careful." He says playfully.

"Sorry, lets go." I pull him up, before walking in. I order a small meal, and a drink. He does the same, and we start eating.

I pull out my money when she gives us the check, but before I can give it to her, I feel a hand on my wrist.

"I've got it." He says, giving her money. I look down, blushing.

"I'll pay you back." I announce.

"No, you won't. This is a Date, I assume, which means the Handsome man pays for the Beautiful woman."

I keep looking down, blushing violent shades of red.

* * *

**It is slightly short! I am sorry! I never have the time. I have been very sick lately.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Jace's POV**

I hold back a laugh as she blushes. I sigh, looking at the back of my leg. I put the money in the small pouch on the side of the check, and I stand up. Clary's attention snaps to me.

"Don't, No, you can't-" I put my hand up, silencing her.

"I can walk. And I need to talk to you." I reply quickly. She stands and walks towards me. She clutches my hand so she can give me support and we start walking.

A few Mundanes look in our direction, but her and I ignore them. I turn to her.

"Clary, you should not have came." I say.

"I know, and I am sorry, I just wanted to protect you best I could and then you hurt your leg because of me," I open my mouth to say something, but before I can, she is continuing, "And I am sorry. I know Alec hates me, and I almost got us killed-" This time, I am determined to say something.

"It wasn't your fault, Clary." I say, "I was discussing Battle Strategies." Sighing, I continue, "And plus, you just _happened _to be there." I look down at her, and she up at me.

We stand like that for a moment, just staring at each other, until she reaches up and hugs me. I smile against her red hair.

"I am just glad that you are okay." She whispers.

"I am glad that you didn't get hurt and-" I am suddenly cut off by a ring. Clary pulls back and reaches into her pocket.

"Hello?" She says, and then silence. She nods, "Yeah, Izzy, We are fine." She stops for a moment, "No, we aren't hungry-Yes. I asked Jace." She lies smoothly, now, "You don't have to do that- Thanks." She presses a button before groaning.

"What? What is it?" I say.

"They are coming to pick us up." She mutters, looking down. I laugh.

"What- Are they that bad?" I ask, "Wait, who is _they?_"

"Izzy. And. Simon."

I groan, "I'd rather limp back to the Institute then be in a car with _them._" I announce, sinking onto the bench. Clary falls after me, and I realize it is because we are still holding hands.

"I would rather _carry you _home then be in the same car with them." She replies, laughing.

I nod, "I would rather be with you alone longer rather then go home with them." I say, without any sarcasm. She looks up at me.

"You mean that?" She asks.

I nod.

She pulls me towards her and kisses me.

* * *

**Do you like it? Yes? No? Review! I neeeeeed Ideas! I'm running out, and I have a feeling that you guys don't really like it! I will continue, though, next chapter isn't going to be very detailed on what Jace and Clary have done now, for the 2nd time... I can't jump into detail right now, either, as my laptop will die any moment. I must get a charger**

**Until next time, xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**Clary's POV**

I feel the world wrench to a halt as I kiss him.

I sigh, keeping my eyes closed until a screech pulls me from Jace.

My eyes snap open as Isabelle and Simon come into view with her new car, that, makes many sounds. I groan, realizing my time with Jace is up. I pull out my phone quickly, to make it seem like I wasn't just kissing Jace, when it erupts into about a dozen buzzes. I quickly hit the answer button, knowing that my phone only rings that many times if it is my mom.

"Hello?" I say, "Mom?" I hear her breathing slowly.

"Thank goodness you are alright! I am outside the Institute, dear, waiting." She informs me, "I went up, and the door just opened, and... Simon came out, with Jace's sister," She continues quickly, "and they said that they were off to pick up you, and Jace, because you decided to go out for something to eat. So, now, I am waiting for you here."

"Yeah, okay mom." I say, mentally thanking Izzy for not telling my mom everything, "I thought you would com earlier, but, when you didn't, me and him went out."

"I went over to Luke's for some coffee." She replies smoothly. I narrow my eyes at the phone, but I respond.

"Nice, hey listen Izzy and Si are here, so I'm going to go." I stand up, as I say goodbye and I end the call. I pull Jace up, "I am so sorry, my mom is there." I turn around and open the car door. I slide inside the back and pull Jace in with me.

"I lied, to your mom. She suspects nothing." Isabelle informs me as Jace shuts the car door.

"I know," I say, waving my phone around, "I just spoke with her."

"Oh." Isabelle says.

"Yeah. Can we please go? Her mom hasn't seen her since yesterday and she is probably worried." Simon snaps, looking at Jace in his mirror on the door.

"Is there something you have against me, rat boy?" Jace asks, examining his nails. He looks up, "Yes?"

"Yes. In fact I do." Simon retorts, his hand going into a fist, "All your going to do is use Clary-"

"Simon!" Isabelle says, seeming a bit hurt, "He _wants_ you to argue." Isabelle looks ahead at the road, as she turns around and rides toward the Institute. I think I see her wipe something under her eye, but it must be my imagination getting the better of me.


	20. Chapter 20

**Clary's POV**

I watch quietly as we pull up towards the Institute. I see my mom's small car and I sigh. I step out of the car, walking towards her,

"Hi, Mom." I say, smiling.

"Don't you have your clothes?" She asks, getting out of the car.

"No, Uh, well, Isabelle washed them, and I think I'll leave them there just in case this happens again." I say, turning towards Simon, Isabelle, and Jace, "Hey, thanks for letting me stay, bye guys." I turn back towards my mom as they say bye.

"Bye Clare." Jace says, though he freezes, "I mean- uh- Bye Clary." I smile at the ground.

"Bye Clary!" Isabelle and Simon both shout at the same time. I wave back at them and I get in the car.

"Clary." My mom says, getting in after me, "We are going to Luke's, okay?" She turns towards me, biting her lip.

"Mom...?" I ask.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Why are you... acting so strange." I ask, a smile spreads across her face.

"I'm to tell you with Luke," She pauses, "Wait until we get there." My eyes widen.

"Come on mom!" I say, and Isabelle and Jace turn around. _I guess I said it loudly, _I narrow my eyes at my mom.

"Clary, get in the car." She murmurs, opening her door with a small click. She steps in and sits down. I walk around the other side of the small car and get in quietly, feeling a bit awkward. She puts her hand on the wheel and I see a small flash. My eyes widen slightly as I see a small diamond ring winking back at me.

"Mom! You got engaged?!"

* * *

**Its VERY short! I promise the next one will be longer.**

**xoxo **


	21. Chapter 21

**Jocelyn's POV**

A feeling of dread tears through me, "You didn't want this to happen?" I ask, my eyes going wide as well as hers.

"No! I mean, I did, I just didn't expect it to happen! Mom, I am so happy for you!" Clary says, smiling widely, "Yeah, lets go to Luke's."

"Okay." I say, sighing, _Will he be mad that I gave it away? _"I should have taken off the ring... can you at least act surprised?"

Clary nods, silently.

**Clary's POV**

I hear the car rattle silently as we pull up to where Luke lives. I open the door with a smile planted on my face. I step out quietly, pushing the door closed behind me. I wait for my mom to come around this side of the car. Finally, I see her brown jacket come around, with a smiling Jocelyn.

"Ready?" She asks. I nod, standing up on the curb. I open the Book-stores door open,

"Is he up here? Or downstairs in his bedroom?" I ask. She shrugs. She walks in , looking around. She starts downstairs and she calls Luke's name.

"One moment!" He calls, and soon I watch as he walks loudly up the stairs, "Hey Clary! Did you tell her yet?"

"I-" My mom starts, but I interrupt her quickly, "Tell me what? And why are you both acting so strange?" Luke grins.

"Well, were engaged." He says, looking at Jocelyn.

"Oh My God!" I shout, acting surprised, though, partly, I still am. I dash over towards him and give him a quick hug before hugging my mom.

"Yeah, I was surprised too-" My mom stops abruptly, getting cut off by the sound of a ringing phone. I put a finger up, reaching into my pocket. I answer quickly.

"Hello?" I say.

"Clary?" I hear Jace's voice on the other end.

"Yes Jace?"

"Um, well, I heard you scream at your mom earlier, and I was wondering if everything was okay?" He responds.

"Fine." I say, pulling the phone away from my ear, "Can I tell him?" I ask my mom, she nods soon after. I hastily put the phone back to my ear, "My Mom and Luke are engaged." He gasps.

"Clary! That's wonderful." Jace says, "Well, I don't want to hold you up with my other question, So, bye."

"Wait, what's your other question?" I ask, though I only get a beeping noise in return. I sigh, turning to Luke and mom, "Do you guys mind if I look at books really quick?" I ask.

"Sure, Clare. Go ahead." Luke responds. I bite my lip at the new name, but I turn to the books and start looking through the book shelves.

**There! Its official, they are engaged. I know that this is similar to the actual book, though, I sort of am aiming for that. Also, If you are wondering how this happened, since she mentioned her 'dad' in the Second chapter, she meant Luke, since he is a fatherly figure.**

**xoxo**


	22. Chapter 22

**Clary's POV**

I walk along-side the book shelves, my finger brushing the book's spines.

I read the titles silently before stopping on one. I gasp, pulling it out,

_**The Shadow Hunter's Codex**_

It reads. I pull it close to me, forgetting that no one else is here. I walk beside the dusty shelves before reaching my mom and Luke, "Luke!" I nearly shout, "What's this? Why is it here?" I know that Luke used to be a Shadow Hunter, but I am not sure what happened after that, or why he became a Mundane, but, nevertheless, he shouldn't have this here.

"That's the Codex." He responds coolly. I let out a breath, frustrated.

"Mundanes," I respond. He shakes his head.

"They just see an old fashioned book." He says, and before I can ask the question, he adds, "And no, no one would buy it."

_Is he reading my mind?_ I think to myself jokingly.

"Clary, just leave that here. You don't need to worry about the Shadow Hunters," My mom tells me. I bite my lip, "Come on, I need to tell Jonathan. Luke, why don't I tell him?" Luke nods, but I sigh. My mom kisses Luke on the cheek and heads to the door.

"Wait!" I say quickly. She turns, "Um, mom, we need to talk about the whole Shadow Hunter thing..."

**Jace's POV**

I pace in front of my large bed in my room, thinking about Clary until Alec walks in.

"I'm going on a date with Magnus tonight, so your home alone." He informs me, blushing.

"There's Isabelle." I respond, stopping and turning to him. He shakes his head.

"She's going with Simon tonight." I nod, working my jaw silently. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I pull it out.

**Just told them about the whole SH thing. **

I look at the text from Clary and I sigh. I look up, wondering what SH means until I finally realize.

**You told them about you deciding to be a Shadow Hunter?**

I respond hastily. A few moments later, it buzzes again.

**Yes. They didn't take it well. I have to go, not allowed to be on phone when I'm being yelled at.**

I fight the urge to bite my lip.

**Bye, text me if you want to hang out.**

I don't wait for a response. I slip it into my pocket. Me and Clary almost always stop responding when the other says bye, so that it doesn't get awkward. I hear Alec clear his voice and I look up.

"So, your alone in a little bit," He states, "So, order Pizza or invite Clary over." He turns quickly and walks out. I sigh, dropping onto my bed,

_This is going to be a long night._ I think to myself.

* * *

**So, I wouldn't consider this long... but... yeah. I'm going to take it slow. You might meet Jonathan in the next chapter or one after. Until then,**

**xoxo**


	23. Chapter 23

**Clary's POV**

After nearly a long hour of my mom's frantic voice telling me about how dangerous it is to be a Shadow Hunter, and about how she doesn't want me to be one, We are in the car, heading home.

I sigh, listening to the faint sound of the tires against the asphalt. I look in the review mirror, avoiding my Mom's un-approving gaze. She finally takes a deep breath.

"Clary, I know that you think that being a Shadow Hunter seems fun, but it is dangerous, and you have a big-"

"Mom!" I say out of frustration, "I am fine! I already know what it is like. I have fought a demon before," She looks at the road, but then looks at me with a confused look, "Yeah. I went into the portal when everyone was going to a club to deal with a lot- a few demons." I return to looking out the window.

"Jace let this happen?" She asks, "That boy is nothing but-"

"Trouble?" I ask, "Well, Mom, You were that, once," I continue, as she looks back at the road a bit hastily, "No matter how long ago it was, you can't make everyone forget it. You were once a Shadow Hunter. You were once married to Valentine. You can't get rid of that by trying to live a Mundane life, and trying to force your daughter to as well." I take a small breath, "And you can't get rid of it by marrying Luke either."

She gasps and stops the car, "Clary!" She shouts, "I didn't- I'm not marrying Luke to make being a Shadow Hunter go away." She turns towards me, pulling towards the side of the road, "I am only looking out for you. Jace won't always be there to keep you safe-"

"And neither will you." I open the car door quickly, and step out. I look at the familiar neighborhood and realize that Mine is the next one over.

"Clary! Get in the car!" My mom shouts. I shut the passenger door and start walking quickly towards my house.

**Jace's POV**

I look down at my phone hesitantly.

After a moment, I open it and dial the number that I have dialed several times.

After three rings, I hear a voice on the other end.

"Yes? Is everything alright?" I smile at my phone.

"Yes, Clary, everything's alright." I respond coolly.

"Okay, I'm walking home at the moment-" She pauses, "My mom isn't happy about the whole Shadow Hunter thing, and she is driving along-side me, trying to get me in the car." She sighs, "Jace, she doesn't think that you guys would be able to protect me."

"Of course we will-" I bite my lip, "I will. I promise." I respond.

"I love you," She says hesitantly.

"I love you too." I respond with no moment of hesitation.

**I tried to put some Clace in there? Did it work? Review! Favorite! Follow! **

**Also, there has been a slight alteration. You wont meet Jonathan for a little while. He lives in a different house then them.**

**xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Jocelyn's POV**

I drive next to Clary, winding down the window as I go.

"Clary!" I call, looking out the window. I quickly go silent, seeing that she is talking to someone. I bite my lip, realizing that we are only a block away from the house. I speed up and pull up in the driveway. I hear Clary's voice getting closer as take the keys from the ignition and get out, walk towards her.

"What was your question? From earlier?" I hear her voice ask before she lapses into silence. I look at her as she stops, "Jace, I- I don't know-" I watch her, confused, as her face goes blank.

I watch her as her eyes flutter closed and she falls to the ground.

Terror tears through me as I bolt towards her, "Clary!" I shout, "Clary!"

**Clary's POV**

I hear a distant voice shouting my name before everything goes black.

Let me think...

I got completely worked up about something that Jace had asked me.

What was it that he had asked?

I think back, silently, stuck in my own head- in blackness.

_"My question, was," I heard him as he hesitated, "Would you consider dating me, Clary?"_

"_Jace, I- I don't know-" I said. I felt a burst of energy go through me as I think about Jace_

_And the conversation with my mom._

_And Jace, asking me to be his girlfriend._

_And then everything went black._

I gasp, sitting up.

I check my surroundings, as I was taught to do.

My vision focuses as I squint, seeing my mom. I turn my head, looking away from her only to see a blonde head staring at me.

"Jace?"

"Yes?" He says softly, sitting on the other side of the couch.

"What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that," He chuckles.

"You passed out," My mom informs me. I feel something drop from my head and fall onto my lap. I lift it up, and see that it is a wet towel.

"Yeah, I gathered that." I respond, "I- uh. Well, I was really worked up," I blush, looking away from Jace, "Thanks for coming."

"I came when I heard a crack," Jace says, "Oh, and here," He hands me my phone which has a small crack in the side, "Easily repaired." He assures me.

I sit up, leaning against the pillow I am laying on. Jace gently pushes me back down.

"You need rest."

"I'll get another towel." My mom says, scurrying off.

"Mom, I'm fine-" I stop, realizing she wont hear. I turn to Jace,"Sorry you had to come, but I am honestly fine."

"Okay, get some sleep." He says, standing up, "But, before you do, can you answer my question?"

I blink, acting confused.

**Do you like it?**

**xoxo**


	25. Chapter 25

I'm a horrible person.

Worse then horrible.

Here Jace is, after finally gathering up his courage to ask me to go out with him,

And I act like I don't remember.

I blink, acting confused.

"I- Uh- Never mind," He murmurs, ducking his head, "I'll just go-"

"No! Um..." I quickly think of something to say, "Will you stay with me for a little?" I bite my lip, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Um, I guess so," Jace says, though I can see that he brightened up.

"Thanks Jace," I sigh just as my mom comes back into the room.

"Okay, here is the towel. Is there anything else you need?" She looks at me, concerned.

"I'm fine, mom. Seriously."

"Are you sure-"

"Seriously." I respond, in a serious voice. She nods, staying silent.

"If you have to go out anywhere, I can stay here with her." Jace says, looking up.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Jace-" My mom starts.

"Mom!" I nearly shout, "Just because he's a ShadowHunter doesn't mean that he is dangerous. If anything, he will protect me." I bite my lip, going silent.

"That's not why I said that Clary." My mom responds in a low voice. I look up at her.

"Whatever you meant- I'll be fine with him." I say quieter.

"I- Well, I suppose I could get dinner..." My mom says, I nod.

"It would be bad for me to not have dinner..." I say, trying to persuade her, "Especially in the state I am in." I motion to the rag on my head.

"Oh stop it," She says playfully, "I'll go. But, Jace. If you lay a finger on her, or a demon, or someone else does then I will-"

"Why would I lay a finger on your daughter?" Jace asks thoughtfully, "And why would I let anyone else do it either?"

My mother goes silent.

"Okay, mom. I think he understands." I give a small smile. She nods and grabs her purse, slipping on her jacket. She walks from being the couch and kisses me on the forehead.

"Be safe," She whispers in my ear before walking out of the apartment.

I quickly stand, shrugging the small blanket off of me. Jace opens his mouth to say something, but I silence him, putting a finger to my lips.

I walk quickly towards the kitchen, feeling my stomach churn. I open the fridge, looking for something to eat. My eyes land on the Mangos on the top shelf, next to the milk.

"Want a Mango?" I ask Jace, not looking up from the fridge.

"You shouldn't be standing," He responds coolly, walking towards me, "And what is a Mango?"

I cover my mouth to smother a laugh, "You- You don't know what a- a ma- mango is?!" I burst into another fit of giggles.

"Shut up Clary," He says playfully. I take a breath.

"Here, try it." I toss him one, watching him take a bite.

"Eh," Jace says, tilting his head side to side, "Its okay." I watch his blonde hair fall into his eyes as he looks down at the Mango as if it was something off of the bottom of my shoe.

"Don't like it?" I ask, holding out my hand for him to toss it back. He quickly does and I catch it effortlessly, taking a small bite. I place the second Mango back in the fridge, starting to eat the one Jace took a bite from.

"Your going to eat _that?_" Jace asks, raising one eyebrow. I try to imitate him, but end up failing as I raise both eyebrows, he laughs.

"Damn you Jace." I growl.

"Hey, not my fault you don't have these sexy eyebrows." He motions at his eyebrows. I immediately reach my hand up to cover mine, "Relax Clary. I was joking."

"So was I." I lie smoothly. The truth is, when I was little, I was insecure. Very Insecure. And, I still am.

"You suck at lying." He responds, "Now lay down or else I am going to make you."

"I thought I lied pretty good. And... no." I giggle.

"Didn't want to have to do this," He scoops me up and carries me towards the couch. I smack his arms.

"Jace!" I yell, "Get off- stop it! Let me down!" I squirm in his grasp, only earning a chuckle from him. I groan, going limp.

"You okay?" Jace asks, "Is the great Clare-bear giving up?"

"Shut up Goldilocks." I retort.

"Woah, Clare-bear. I'm offended." He takes one arm away from holding me to put it over his heart, feigning sadness.

"Would you rather Rapunzel?" I ask , "And put me down." He sighs.

"Fiiiinnneeee" He sighs, placing me on the couch.

"You suck." I say, taking a bite out of the Mango.

"I know." He responds happily, "But hey, do you actually not remember my question?"

I feel a small flame creeping up my neck and into my cheeks.

I avoid his gaze.

"No," I mutter, "I remember."

_**I think this is pretty long... do you?**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**xoxo**_


	26. Chapter 26

_Previously..._

_"I know." He responds happily, "But hey, do you actually not remember my question?"_

_I feel a small flame creeping up my neck and into my cheeks._

_I avoid his gaze._

_"No," I mutter, "I remember."_

**Clary's POV**

I watch his face run through several emotions before resolving itself into a sad face.

"And you said that you didn't know because you didn't want me to get upset that you said no." Jace sighs, "Its okay, Clary. We can still be friends."

I however, am just registering this information just as he walks into the other room.

"Wait! Jace!" I shout. He walks into the doorway that leads to the kitchen, leaning on the door frame, his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah?" He asks in a lower voice.

"You-I- ugh." I sigh, "I- that's not what I was going to say." I stumble over my words, not able to get them out quick enough.

"Then what were you going to say?" He asks. I open my mouth to say something, but he puts a hand up silencing me, "That you are going to _'think'_ about it?" He sighs, "I've dated enough girls in my time to know that that means no-" He stops abruptly.

"So, what, am I your new toy?" I ask, though it comes out harsher then usual, "That you think you can mess with me and mess with my emotions?" I stand up.

"No- That's not what I meant- I would never-"

"No, Jace." I say, making him be quiet, "I was actually going to say yes. But, now I'm thinking that I should say no."

_If he thinks I'm going to give in easily, then he has another thing coming._

"Wait... You are?" He asks, raising one eyebrow.

"I _was." _I correct him, "But now, you just pissed me off." I bite my lip, "Especially with the whole one-eyebrow-thing."

"Clary!" He says, groaning, "I promise to never raise one eyebrow again for the rest of my life." He holds his hand to his heart.

I bite my lip as he walks towards me.

"Is that a yes?" He asks. I look up at him, releasing my lip.

"Yes," I murmur.

"What was that?"

"Yes!" I shout, hearing the door open behind me.

**_Okay! Did you like it?_**

**_The door opening isn't that important, btw._**

**_Until next time,_**

**_xoxo_**


	27. Chapter 27

**Clary's POV**

I turn around hastily as Jace backs away. It is only now that I realize that we were inches apart after he came towards me. I turn my head towards him, then back at the door quickly.

"I'm home! Jace, can you help me with this-" My mom pauses, letting out a groan, "-Bag?"

Jace rushes quickly over to her, taking the bag from her hands. He raises an eyebrow, feeling the weight of the small brown bag in his hand.

"YOU PROMISED!" I scream at him, annoyed. My mom looks in between the two of us before shaking her head.

"Clary. Sit down," She looks at Jace, " Jace, put your eyebrow down. I wasn't talking about that bag." She motions to the bag on the ground that is much bigger then the one he is holding.

"Oh, Sorry Jocelyn." Jace smooths his face, looking at me. I glare at him as he picks up he heavier bag with ease and placing it on the counter top,  
"Wow. What did you get Jocelyn?" He grins.

"A lot of things-" She looks at Jace again, narrowing her eyes, "What happened while I was gone?"

"What do you mean?" Jace inquires, looking confused.

"For one thing, Clary is standing up. When I told her specifically not to," She pretends to think, "And you were standing directly in front of her when I walked in... And she was screaming 'Yes.'"

I bite my lip, thinking of an excuse, though Jace saves me before I say something stupid, 'Well, you see. She got up, and was about to explain to me what a mago-"

"Mango." I correct him.

"Mango." Jace shoots me a hard look, "And I was trying to persuade her to lie back down." He turns to my mom, smiling, "But she wouldn't. And that is when you walked in."

"Hm. Okay." My mom gives me a pointed look, "I am going to get a shower. Your stuff is in the bag. Let Jace get it, if he wants to. You can come over here and sit if you would like." She motions to the table's chairs.

"Okay, Mom. Thanks," I say softly before plopping down on the couch, "Thanks Jace!" I grin at him.

"For what?"

"For bringing the bag over for me." I respond coolly. My mom laughs before walking upstairs.

**I know its short...**

**Until Next Time,**

**xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28

**Clary's POV**

Jace groans as he picks up the bag again. He places it softly on the couch in between us, looking inside.

I look inside from the other side of the bag, only to have the result of it tearing down the center.

Jace sits, with the torn part in his hand, still.

Instead of me doing that, I tumble backwards onto my side of the couch.

I gasp as I brace for the impact of the hard arm-rest, but instead I am met with a soft tug at my arms as I am sent forward again.

Regaining my senses, I see Jace sitting in front of me, his hands lightly on my wrists, pulling me away from a possible concussion.

"Thanks," I murmur, looking at him. It is only now that I realize that hot chocolate packets are on the ground, along with mangos in a plastic bag. I bend down to pick it up only to be tugged back into my place.

Oh yeah, Jace is still holding my wrists.

I bite my lip as he raises one eyebrow, "You really think I would let you pick them up?" He asks, "That is for the handsome gentleman to do." He motions towards himself, letting go of my wrists. He picks up everything that fell.

"I am going to smack you, Jace, if you lift up only one eyebrow again." I deadpan.

"And risk ruining this work of art?" He asks, this time motioning to his face.

"Yes." I respond, though this time I cannot help but laugh.

"Want me to make some hot-" He is interrupted as my phone buzzes. I pick it up from the table only to see the number I've been dreading for the past week. I answer the phone quickly, putting the cracked screen to my ear. I flinch slightly.

"Hey Jonathan."

**Okay. Just so you know, Jonathan is ****NOT**** going to bad in this Fanfiction!**

**Okay, Fangirls and Fanboys.**

**Until Next time,**

**xoxo**


	29. Chapter 29

_Previously:_

_"Want me to make some hot-" He is interrupted as my phone buzzes. I pick it up from the table only to see the number I've been dreading for the past week. I answer the phone quickly, putting the cracked screen to my ear. I flinch slightly._

_"Hey Jonathan."_

**Clary's POV**

"Hey Jonathan" I say numbly.

"Clary?" I bite my lip at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah?" I say. I hear a relieved sigh come from his side of the phone.

"I heard what happened," He says quickly, "I'm on my way now, Clary, What exactly_ happened_?"

"I passed out while I was on the phone with Jace-"

"Jace? The Shadow Hunter?" He says, anger creeping into his voice, "What- What are you reconsidering not being a Shadow Hunter? You know what happens to us." He takes a breath and I hear a car door shut and his car start up, "We are put in danger. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt." He gives a small sigh.

"Jonathan..." I respond, biting down on my lip harder. My eyes get glassy. I look up at Jace's concerned face.

"Yes Clare?" Jonathan asks.

"You see, here's the thing-" I suddenly feel like I am swallowing a rock, "I know, Jon, that dad is still out there, but you can't expect me to just ignore what I am."

"Clare. I'm begging you, don't." He sighs, "You promised. Is it because of Jace? Is that why you changed your mind? Well, did you tell him that you promised your family that you wouldn't be a Shadow Hunter?"

"Your a Shadow Hunter too, Jon! And why are you bringing Jace into this?" I jump up, feeling defensive.

"That's different Clary!" He shouts through the phone. I flinch, "I'm bringing Jace into this because I know how you feel about him."

My gaze flickers to Jace as he jumps up, looking confused.

"Don't come, Jonathan. You can't expect me to live a Mundane life when obviously that isn't what I want."

"Have you even told mom yet, Clary? Luke?"

"Luke has no say in it. He's not our dad." I retort, "And yeah. I told mom."

"She said yes?" He says, now he sounds annoyed, "Clary. I'm here."

"I have nothing to say to you." I shout to a beeping noise. I pull the phone away from my ear to see that he hung up. I look at Jace, a tear coming our of my right eye.

"Jace, he thinks your the reason I am being a Shadow Hunter." I fill Jace in quickly, "You have to sit down."

Just then, Jonathan bursts through the door, his Shadow Hunter gear shining. I bite my lip. It has been nearly a year since I saw him last. He has been training at an Institute not far from here, just not the one Jace, Izzy, and Alec are training at.

I look down, not saying anything.

Jonathan, however, wastes no time. He glares at Jace, "You." He says angrily. Jace holds his stance, "You talked her into this? Huh?" He walks closer to us.

"I don't know what your talking about. Clary wanted to be a Shadow Hunter." Jace responds, coolly. I release my lip to speak.

"Leave him alone, Jon." I say, stepping in between Jace and my brother.

Jonathan's glare softens as his eyes land on me.

"Clary." He says, "You promised." His eyes are filled with hurt.

"Jonathan, I'm so sorry." I say softly, unable to look at him, so instead I just look down.

He walks towards me, taking my hands in his. I pull out of his grasp.

"Clary, what's wrong?" Jonathan asks. Jace makes no noise behind me.

"I don't want to talk to you about it. Jace had nothing to do with it.''

"Why are you defending him?" Jonathan asks.

"Because..." I trail off, looking back at Jace for support.

Jace looks confidently at Jonathan, picking me up by my waist and placing me beside him, so he is face to face with Jonathan.

"Because she's my girlfriend."

**Do you think that this is long?**

**What do you thinkkkkk?**

**Anyway, I hope you like it so far.**

**Until Next Time...**

**xoxo**


	30. Chapter 30

**Clary's POV**

Jonathan's face goes through several emotions before stopping on one.

A look of anger remains on his face.

"I knew that you felt this way about him." Jonathan says, turning to me, "You don't need to do this Clary. You don't need to follow him around and do what he says. He looks at me, pleading.

"Jonathan. This is what I want," I look up at him, "Being a Shadow Hunter is important to me. Just like it is to you. Why are you so angry?"

Jonathan sighs, "I don't know what I would do if you got hurt, Clary." He responds softly, "Your my only sister."

"And your my only brother, Jonathan. I love you, but you can't protect me anymore. I'm growing up." I listen to myself sound exasperated.

"Clary," He pleads.

"Jonathan." I say back, looking away from him.

"Clary, please. I'm begging you, don't do this."

I hear a noise-possibly a wooden board squeaking, though it is so faint that I believe I imagined it.

Until I hear a voice coming along with it.

"Jonathan, dear. It is what she wants." I hear my mothers soft voice say. Jonathan goes as stiff as a board.

"Your letting her do this?" Jonathan asks my mother as she steps into the living room, with her hair dripping down her back. She has a tee-shirt on with paint-splattered jeans. I look at her for a brief moment before looking back at Jonathan.

"Jonathan. I'm letting her do this, only because I trust Jace." My mother replies.

"Is she training at this Institute?" Jonathan asks, meaning the Institute around the corner.

"Yes. What does it matter?" Jace asks, stepping into the conversation.

"Because I'm transferring." Jonathan responds. My mom sighs.

"If that will help," She says at the same time I say, "That wont be necessary."

"Its either that, or I'm not letting you be a Shadow Hunter." Jonathan responds, standing up a bit taller.

"Its not your decision! Mom!" I look back at my mother for support.

"Clary, it will make me feel better about the situation. Jonathan can stay at the Institute with you guys."

"Clary is staying at the Institute?" Jonathan asks, appalled, "With _Jace? _Her Boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend?" My mother responds."

"Jonathan!" I hiss, "Mom, Jace is my boyfriend, but I'm not staying in the same room as him."

"I wouldn't do that, Jocelyn." Jace assures her, "I've only asked her out thirty minutes ago." Jace smiles slightly, turning to face my mom.

"Please, mom." I say, pleading with her to let me stay at the Institute.

"Pack your bags. Separate rooms." My mom says, looking at Jonathan's angry face.

"Thanks mom," I say softly, practically prancing to my room.

"It was nice meeting you," Jace says, outstretching a hand to Jonathan. Jonathan takes it and shakes it after a moment or two, whispering something in his ear. I bite my lip.

_Was it a threat? _I think to myself.

I quickly shake off the thought, as I begin to pack.

**Okay. Now that you have met Jonathan...**

**Do you think he is over protective?**

**Hmm?**

**Until Next Time,**

**xoxo**


	31. Chapter 31

**Clary's POV**

I hear Jace mutter something, though it takes me a moment to actually register what he says.

"Never,"

I bite my lip, wondering what Jonathan had said to him. I slow down slightly, as if I am packing in slow motion.

"Clare?" I hear a concerned voice say, "Are you okay?"

I snap out of my reverie, turning around and seeing Jace.

_Oh. He was coming closer, that's why I could hear him. _I think to myself.

"No. What? Yes." I stumble over my words, finding the right one, "Yeah. Perfectly fine..." I turn around and continue packing.

"You are stuttering for one thing," Jace says, tilting his head, "And you look slightly pale."

"Don't I normally look pale?" I ask, sighing, "I just feel so bad, you know? Because, I just broke my promise." I look up at his confused face.

"What- Promise?" He starts.

"I promised my mom, and Jonathan, that I wouldn't be a Shadow Hunter, because it's dangerous." I murmur, "And now I'm breaking it. They'll never trust me again." I look away and up a the ceiling, hoping a stray tear doesn't fall.

"This is all my fault, Clary. You don't have to take any responsibility. If you don't want to be a Shadow Hunter, that's fine." Jace looks at me, "I'll go tell them that it was my idea." He walks towards the door.

"No!" I nearly shout, dashing to shut the door. He is about to open it just as I dash in front of him, "Stop it. I don't want you to get n trouble. The last thing I need is for you to be hated by my family. Just let me pack, and we'll go to the Institute." I breathe heavily.

"Fine," Jace says, "Do you need help?"

I shake my head, "I'll be fine. It's not like I can't come back here once I'm there." I walk over towards my bed.

"Actually, you probably wont be able to for the first month or so." Jace says softly, but nervously.

"What?"

"Its only a month or two-"

"I wont see my mom for a month?" I ask.

"Probably less." Jace clarifies.

"Well why not?"

"Training will take up most of your time."

"Its right down the street!" I say exasperated.

"You can come here whenever you want after the couple of weeks. The first few weeks of training are most important. Especially because you were raised differently." Jace looks at me uneasily.

"Does my mom know this?"

"Yes." Jace says quickly "Okay... fine." I groan, piling random clothes and things that I will need into my bag. An endless stream of jeans and tee-shirts are in my three bags by the time I am done, with the exception of the one bag with my sketch book, phone charger, and pencils in it.

I place my Zebra suitcase and purple suitcase on my bed along with the blue suitcase before turning to Jace.

"All done?" He asks after five minutes of silence. I nod as he grabs the two heavy bags, leaving me with the lightest. We both walk out of my room to see Jonathan and my mother sitting awkwardly on separate couches.

"I'm done packing." I announce. Both of them seem relieved to have an interruption.

"We can take my car," Jonathan offers. I nod after a moment, "Here, I'll take that." He takes the suitcase from my hand as I mutter a thank you.

"How are you getting your things there?" I ask Jonathan.

"I called up Maryse and were having it shipped." He responds.

"Maryse isn't even there..." Jace says.

"Yeah. She said that she would talk to someone named Alex about it."

"Alec." I correct him at the same time Jace does.

"Alex, Alec. Whatever." Jonathan says coolly, "Lets roll. You can put them in the back seat. Say Bye Clare."

"Bye, mom. I love you."

"Good bye sweetie. Bye Jon," She stands and looks at Jace, "Protect her, please?" Jace nods with a small smile before we walk out the door.

**This is kind of a filler chapter. They are headed for the Institute. **

**Yes! I added some things. How many chapters do you think I should go up to?**

**Until Next time,**

**xoxo**


	32. Chapter 32

**Clary's POV**

After about five minutes of fitting everything in the back seat, me and Jace are sitting with all the bags in between us.

Meanwhile, Jonathan is sitting comfortably in the front seat, with the passenger seat empty; Which me and Jace both refused to take.

Even though Jonathan is trying to separate me and Jace, his attempts fail.

Me and Jace are sitting on the edge of our seats, with our hands linked together in front of the bags.

"You make a left up ahead." Jace says helpfully to Jonathan.

"I know where I'm going, but thanks Jace." I look in the mirror in the front to see a fake smile etched onto Jonathan's face.

"Yep." Jace responds, not noticing anything.

"Dude. What is wrong?" I ask Jonathan. Both boys turn to face me as we get to a red-light.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. Your forcing a smile, and you keep glaring at Jace when he's not looking. And you were a total jerk at the house." I say sharply.

"Don't know what your talking about Clare." He turns back to the road as the light turns green and he makes a left, pulling up next to the large Institute, "My stuff should be here. They put it through portal."

"Whatever." I mutter, seeing Jace's utterly confused face.

We walk up the large doors, after getting out of the car. approaching the Institute with my bag makes me feel kind of sad. This is where I'll be living for the next... who knows how long?

I sigh as Jace opens up the doors, a creaking sound coming with it.

"I'm surprised your mom even let you out of the house." Jace murmurs in my ear.

"She's not one to over react." I respond.

That's a lie.

She _always _over reacts.

That's why I'm surprised to.

"Jace? Is that you?" I hear a male voice approaching us. I turn to see Alec coming through the corridor.

"Yeah, Alec. Its also Clary and Jonathan. He's trans-"

"I know. Mom called." Alec says, "His things are in the room down the hall from yours."

"Hi. You must be Alex- I mean Alec." Jonathan corrects himself, holding out a hand.

_I wish he did that with Jace..._ I think to myself.

"What was that Clary?" Jace asks me.

Damn. I said it out loud.

"Um. Nothing," I say, smiling.

"Yes. Your Jonathan... right?" Alec's gaze lingers on his face for a moment before shaking his hand.

"Is Izzy home?" Jace asks.

Before Alec can respond, we hear Isabelle coming down the hall.

"Jace! Is that you? Is Clary with you? I have something for-" She stops mid-sentence, seeing Jonathan, "Who's he?"

"My brother." I respond, annoyed, "You were saying-?"

"Is he transferring?" Isabelle inquires.

"Yeah." Alec answers, letting go of Jonathan's hand.

"Oh. I thought something was wrong with the Clave." Isabelle says, relieved.

"Nope. But, I'm training here!" I smile at her.

"I didn't know this-" Alec says at the same time Isabelle says, "Awesome, Clary!"

"I told your mom." Jonathan says.

"Clare. Lets go to your room so you can unpack." Jace offers, I nod.

"Hold up." Isabelle says.

_Shoot. _I think, _She can tell something is going on._

"Are you okay from earlier?" My mind winds down as I realize she doesn't know.

"I am fine, Isabelle." I respond, sounding relieved. Isabelle narrows her eyes at me, whispering something in my ear.

"We will talk about the _Clare_ thing later." Isabelle says excitedly. My eyes widen as I shake my head.

Before I can protest, Jace is pulling me, along with my bags down the corridor, towards my room with Jonathan trailing behind us.

**Do you like it so far?**

**Review! Please!**

**Until Next Time,**

**xoxo**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Okay! I am going to give you a small amount of Jonathan's POV... Enjoy!**_

**Jonathan's POV**

I watch my little sister and Jace holding hands, feeling all but happy.

One of her first boyfriends, and she has already devoted her heart to him completely.

And he is just going to break it.

I crack my knuckles slowly, imagining what I would do to him if he hurts her.

_He's_ the one that wants her to be a Shadow Hunter.

_He's_ the one that will put her in danger.

_He's_ the one that made Clary break her promise.

_He's_ the one that if going to break her heart.

_He's_ the one that is going to tear our rebuilt family apart.

**Clary's POV**

I look down at Jace's hand and mine, linked together, and I feel nothing but happiness.

Until I look back at my brother.

The look of anger in his eyes seems to have a pulse, and it's getting stronger every second.

I follow his gaze with my eyes, only to see he is looking at our hands. I quickly let go of Jace's, only to get a confused look from Jace, and a relieved look from Jonathan.

"Everything alright?" Jace murmurs to me as we walk nearly silently through the corridor, the only things making noises are the suitcases rolling.

"Yes." I respond, looking ahead, "Okay, were here." I break away from the trio entirely, entering the -now my- room.

"Okay. Here, Clare." I'm not sure which one says it until Jonathan places one suitcase on the bed. I smile at him, earning a smile from him.

"Want me to show him to his room?" Jace asks. I shake my head.

"I've got it." I frown slightly, pulling Jonathan outside of the room quickly.

"What's wrong Clare?"

"You look like you want to murder him." I respond, though he shrugs, "How do you think that makes me feel? That my brother doesn't like my boyfriend?"

"You didn't like my first girlfriend." Jonathan says.

"You never had a girlfriend!" I hiss as we make our way towards his room.

"I meant friend," Jonathan corrects himself, blushing.

"You mean Aline?" I laugh, "She's not even into guys now..."

"Anyway..." Jonathan sighs, "I'm scared he is going to hurt you."

"I am pretty capable of killing him." I say, looking at the ground.

"I didn't mean like that."

I bite my lip, "I know you didn't."

"Clare, you have to understand." Jonathan sighs again, "I love you no matter what, and it hurts me to see your heart get broken time after time."

"I've only had two boyfriends." I respond, "Jordan, and Sebastian."

"Don't. Say his name." Jonathan says angrily.

"Jonathan... Sebastian is different now, I'm sure. He hit me once, and that's why I broke up with him," I bite my lip again, remembering Sebastian smacking me.

Across the face.

Hard.

"He's not different, Clary." Jonathan says through his teeth, "He needs to be taught a lesson."

"We are here." I announce when we get to his door. I realize that we were only walking for a minute.

"Thanks Clare, for coming with me."

"Mhmm. If you need help with anything. Anything at all, just..." I think for a moment, "Yell."

"Got it," Jonathan laughs dryly, "I'll see you later." I nod as he opens the door.

I see a bag with a letter next to it on his bed, feeling my heart drop slightly.

It is the note I gave him before he left.

I smile slightly, before walking to my room and sitting down next to Jace.

**Okay.**

**I am going to try to write longer chapters.**

**Also, I know that Jonathan's POV is short, but still...**

**Until Next Time,**

**xoxo**


	34. Chapter 34

_**I am skipping to dinner!**_

**Clary's POV**

I walk through the hall with Jonathan and Jace both at my sides.

The tension is bearable, though.

"Don't worry. Izzy isn't cooking," Jace says to both me and Jonathan.

"Awesome," I say, grinning.

"Why? Is her cooking bad?" Jonathan asks.

"Bad is an understatement." Jace says, a grin creeping onto his face.

"Ours wasn't that bad," Jonathan says, "Just, she liked to put presents in our food. Such as hair..." He shudders at the same time I do, "How do you think I stayed thin, Clary?" He smiles.

"We don't really have a specific person who cooks. We normally just order food, which is what were doing tonight." Jace says as we approach the Kitchen.

"-have a weird feeling about them. I think something is going on." I hear a voice in the Kitchen.

"What do you think?" I hear Alec ask.

"I intend to find out," I hear Izzy's voice.

My stomach drops.

Are they talking about us?

I walk in quickly to see Izzy go slightly pale.

"Izzy is going to pick up the food soon," Alec announces, motioning to the Taki's menu.

"Cool," Jonathan says, looking around the semi-large Kitchen.

"So. What were you guys talking about?" I ask, looking at them suspiciously.

"Nothing." Izzy says.

"Funny. I thought I heard something about-"

"Oh! Clary, hold that thought. I have to run out and get the food." Izzy looks at me, seeming happy for the interruption. She rushes out of the room.

"She seems-" Jonathan starts.

"Suspicious?" I ask.

"Annoying? Dramatic? Weird?" Alec asks.

"I was going to say nervous." Jonathan says.

"And strange?" Jace chimes in.

"Alec?" I say before he turns to me, "What_ were_ you guys talking about?"

"What do you mean?" Alec asks.

"Yeah... What _do_ you mean Clary?" Jace asks as well.

"Who were you talking about?" I say a bit slower.

"We weren't talking about _someone._" Alec responds.

"So, you were talking about two people." I nod, "Got it."

"Wha-" Alec looks around, "I don't- What makes you think that?"

"You're nervous," I say, "And you aren't looking me in the eye." Alec sighs, "And you said you weren't talking about just one person."

He rubs the back of his neck, "I said that?" He asks, "I don't remember-"

"Alec." Jace says, "You might as well just tell her the truth. She'll find it out anyway."

"She is like a detective." Jonathan adds.

"I am telling the truth." Alec says. Now the boys are interested and each standing by the Island where Alec is being questioned by me.

"Alec..." I place my hands on the marble-top of the Island, "I'm serious. I don't like it when people talk about me."

"I wasn't-" He stops, "What makes you think we were talking about you?"

I pause, "It's a possibility." I say.

"Slim." Alec responds.

"Not slim. Isabelle knows about me and Jace, most likely, and why wouldn't she tell you?" I respond eagerly.

"That's true?" Alec starts.

"It's-" I look back at Jace, "It's not true." My gaze slips from Jace, "So you can go ahead and tell her that."

"Oh," Alec seems relieved, "Cool."

"Tell Magnus I said Hi." I say before walking out of the kitchen.

For a split second, I swear Alec blushed.

Nah. Probably my imagination.

**_I wanted to edit it a bit!_**

**_Anyway,_**

**_Until Next Time,_**

**_xoxo_**


	35. Chapter 35

**Clary's POV**

I walk out of the kitchen, sighing as I walk towards my room.

"Clary!" I hear Jace call. I turn exhaustedly.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"I-Uh..." He looks down, stopping about halfway between me and the kitchen door, "You really don't want people to know about us?"

"I-" My eyes go wide, "I thought that was what you wanted-"

"I don't want that..." He looks up at me, "I mean... unless you do?"

"I just..." I sigh, "I want to wait to tell Isabelle..."

"Why?"

"You're really going to ask me that?" I respond, "She'll be coming up with nicknames for us like that." I snap my fingers.

"Oh... I guess your right." He laughs, "I don't think there really is a nickname for us."

"Yes there is." I say.

"Really?"

"Yeah..." I sigh, thinking.

"Like what?"

"Like... Jary." I respond, though I shake my head, "No, She wont give us that one."

"Which will she give us?"

"Clace." I murmur.

"What?" He asks.

"Clace." I say it a bit louder, "She'll call us Clace."

"Clace... I like that." He grins.

"So do I..." I smile faintly, looking down.

In a moment he covers the space in between us, giving me a hug.

We both close our eyes.

"I love you Clare."

"I love you, Jace." My smile widens slightly.

I hear a thump on the floor behind us.

"I FREAKING KNEW IT!" I hear a shout before my eyes widen.

"Izzy." Me and Jace murmur before turning towards her.

We jump apart.

"No use in hiding it now." She grins.

"Surprise?" I say quietly, looking at her.

"TELL. ME. EVERYTHING!" She shouts in reply.

**_You get some Clace, but not without a bit of Izzy._**

**_Until Next Time,_**

**_xoxo_**


	36. Chapter 36

**Clary's POV**

After a long and detailed explanation of everything to Isabelle, she finally lets us go, telling me that she will want more later.

We eat dinner in silence at the large table.

I sigh, "Where is your mom?" I ask Isabelle.

"She had to work on something, so she went out. I thought we told you." Isabele responds, not looking up from her food.

"Maybe. I just have a bad memory." I smile.

"I don't." She says proudly, "Which is why I remember Clace."

Jace chokes on his drink.

"Isabelle!" He mutters, "The nicknames are annoying."

"Their ship names." Isabelle says.

"Ah. I see someone has become a fangirl." I smile.

"I get it from Simon." Isabelle says to me.

"That's what they all say." I laugh, looking up at her.

"Whatever Clace." She says.

Jonathan smiles slightly, "So when your parents aren't home, do you guys just run the place?" He asks, getting finished with eating.

Isabelle nods, "Well, yeah."

Jonathan looks confused, "But don't you need to be a certain age?"

"How do you know I am not that certain age?" Isabelle asks sharply.

"I just- You don't look like it." Jonathan responds.

"Are you saying that I am under-developed?" Isabelle gasps, "Oh, Well thanks."

She actually is a pretty good actress.

"I thought you were nice." Isabelle sobs.

Jonathan's face gets red, "I wasn't saying that at all-"

Isabelle stands up, "If you will just excuse me-" She leaves quickly, though the sobbing stops as soon as she stands up.

"What did I do?" Jonathan asks. Meanwhile Jace and Alec are laughing.

"You didn't do anything." I say, "Izzy is a good actress."

Jonathan sighs, "Good. Because I think I'm starting to like her."

Everyone gasps.

_**"Gasp!"**_

_**Okay... I am SUPER sorry for the lateness!**_

_**Seriously,**_

_**Anyway,**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**xoxo**_


	37. Chapter 37

_Previously,_

_"You didn't do anything." I say, "Izzy is a good actress."_

_Jonathan sighs, "Good. Because I think I'm starting to like her."_

_Everyone gasps._

**Jace's POV**

At this point, Clary just has to be drinking something.

Which is how her drink is all over Jonathan.

Yes, it went all the way across the table.

Jonathan stays still, not quite comprehending that Clary spit her drink all over him.

"What the hell did you just say?!" Clary yells, her eyes on him.

Jonathan wipes off his face.

"I said that I am just starting to like Isabelle-" Jonathan says, but is cut off.

"You can't!" Clary looks like she is going to cry, "I ship Sizzy! You can't come in between them! It would be like breaking the law-" She begins to rant, but I ignore her.

"Jonathan, listen." I step in, "Isabelle is like my sister. You can't like her." I sigh, "Plus she already has a boyfriend-"

"She IS my sister." Alec adds, "And also she has a boyfriend, and he's a pretty nice guy."

"-And your ship name is gross!" Clary finally stops.

Jonathan's face turns red, "I didn't mean like that!" He yells.

All of us let out a breath.

"Good, because Simon is my best friend, and I would feel bad for you to do that to him." Clary says.

Jonathan laughs, "Simon?" He asks.

"Yeah. Her boyfriend." Clary says at the same time I say, "I know right, who would have thought?"

Clary glares at me.

I clear my throat, "I mean... Yeah."

Alec looks at him, "I would feel bad too." He admits.

Alec starts to actually eat and drink. He lifts up his cup, "Can you hand me the bottle?" He asks.

"I knew you would like soda." Clary says.

"You act like I've never had it before." Alec says.

"You have had it like twice." Clary grins, handing him the bottle that is half empty. The second bottle sits at the edge of the table, completely empty.

"Whatever." He pours himself more before drinking it.

"How's Magnus going?" Clary asks.

Alec begins to choke, but he doesn't spit it out.

_ I guess it's good that he didn't spit it out-_

_-Wait. Nevermind. _

Alec spits it out, his face really red.

"I should go clean myself off-" Alec says desperately.

"So should I." Jonathan adds, standing up.

Alec runs out of the room. With Jonathan walking slowly behind him.

This leaves me and Clary alone.

"I'm sorry." She murmurs, "The entire mess is my fault. I'll clean it up." She stands.

"No. I've got it." I say.

"I've got it." She walks through the door leading to the kitchen.

"Okay, fine." I sigh, "We'll do it together."

We both grab a towel and walk back towards the table.

She gets the side that Jonathan was sitting at, and I get the side where Alec was sitting at.

"Look at us," She says, "Cleaning up our brothers' messes."

I feel a small amount of sadness,

It feels as if a small needle is poking my heart, but it only lasts for a second.

But she seems to see it before I can conceal it.

"I'm sorry-" She pauses, walking over to me and hugging me.

The feeling suddenly goes away.

"It's alright," I say, hugging her back, "As long as your here.

"I love yoU." She says, "And when you're hurt, I hurt."

I smile, though a thought races to my head.

_To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed._

_If that is true, then why do I feel more alive then ever?_

"I love you too."

**_What do you think?_**

**_Anyway,_**

**_Review! Please!_**

**_Until Next Time,_**

**_xoxo_**


	38. Chapter 38

**Clary's POV**

I notice a hesitation as he says it back.

Such a small moment,

But it is there.

_Does he not love me?_

_Did I hurt him too bad?_

_Does he think that he has fallen in love with the wrong person?_

_Did he fall in love with the wrong person?_

_Did I fall in love with the wrong person?_

_Are we not meant to be?_

The thoughts are registering in my brain so quickly, as if I am writing it down at a lightning speed, and then suddenly, the image fades, leaving a slightly blurred two sentences. I squint to see them, straining my eyes as they fade away, becoming smaller and smaller.

_To Love Is To Destroy._

_To Be Loved Is To Be Destroyed._

My entire body tenses as I pull away from him, my heart telling me that I love him, but my brain telling me that it is wrong, that it isn't meant to be.

My mind begins to race again, the once blurred image clearing so that I can see it clearly.

On top of the two sentences four words appear.

_He Doesn't Love Me._

I stumble backwards, unable to stand.

Suddenly I feel arms around me.

"Clary?" I hear Jace say, lifting me up, "Clary? Clary! Are you alright. Clare-"

His voice fades away as I am thrown into blackness.

My eyes open to a bright light.

I squint, taking in my surroundings.

The Institute Infirmary, where I was the first day I came here.

"What happened-?" My mouth is dry, A rush of thoughts came flooding into my mind, and it is only now that I realize my head is pounding.

I sit up, holding my head with my hand, I am burning.

Jace stands over me, "Clary." His eyes look sad, "I don't know what I did-" He looks away, "You passed out, or something."

I look over at the bed on the right of me and see Jonathan sitting there.

"If this happens again, I'm calling mom." Jonathan looks at me, "Then it's game over. Mom will want you to stay home."

"You aren't going to call her?" I ask, trying to shut my brain off from the memories floating in.

Jonathan shakes his head, "Only because you're awake."

I shake my head, confused.

"What-" I start, but I stop.

_The light, coming in. Sunlight._

I look up at Jace, though I study his features.

_Dark circles under his eyes._

I do the same with Jonathan.

_Dark circles too._

I curse under my breath.

"I'm so sorry-" I sigh, "I kept you two up all night, didn't I?"

"How did you know?" Alec asks from the side of the room.

"Dark circles," I motion to my eyes, "And there is a thing called sunlight."

He blushes slightly, obviously embarrassed.

I stand up, finding myself in the same clothes as yesterday.

I cannot help but yelp when I stand up.

My stomach churns, and my head feels as if my brain is being torn apart.

"Clary," Jace and Jonathan say, rushing to my side.

"I'm fine." I say, pulling my hair back.

"I don't know what is wrong with your head." Jace says, looking at me and sliding his hand into mine.

"I had a rush of..." I pause, remembering what I had been thinking about.

I pull my hand out of Jace's.

_To Love Is To Destroy._

"What is wrong?" Jace asks. Jonathan goes to the other bed and sits down.

_To Be Loved Is To Be Destroyed._

"Jace," I say, "We need to talk." I sniff, "But first, I need something to drink."

"And you need to sit down." Jace says, making me sit down on the bed.

"Fine." I murmur, looking up at him, "Can I have a drink?"

Jace nods, quickly running out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Jonathan asks.

Alec follows Jace.

"What was what about?" I ask.

"You are hurting him." He says, "You realize that, right?"

"I thought that was what you wanted?" I say, looking down.

"Why would I want that?" Jonathan asks me, tilting his head, "The kid's broken enough-"

I hear a noise as Jace walks in through the door.

"I got you tea." He murmurs, "I'm not sure what you wanted, so..."

"I think we should talk." I say, biting my lip.

Jonathan takes no notice to this as he day-dreams.

"Yeah? Okay." Jace says, looking at me.

"Jonathan, get out." I say.

"Why do I have to?" Jonathan breaks from his thoughts, asking me a question.

"Get out." I repeat myself.

"Alright." He responds.

Once he is at the doorway, I hear Jace say something, "And for the record, I'm not entirely broken."

I freeze.

_I can't do this._

_What is it that I am doing anyway?  
_

He turns to me.

He looks so fragile, but so dangerous at the same time.

Like at any moment He can break.

_Or kill something._

I shake the thought from my head.

"Jace." I murmur, "Jace, Jace, Jace."

"Clare?" He asks, "Are you alright?"

"Do you not love me?" I say unintentionally.

Jace tenses, "Where is this coming from?" He asks.

"I don't think that you do-" I suddenly feel tired, and I take a deep breath.

I drink some of the tea and my headache goes away a bit.

"Are you breaking up with me?" He looks up at me, seeming hurt.

_Am I?_

I look down, "I don't know what I'm doing!" I yell.

"But you don't think I love you?" He says.

"I don't know," I say, "I- You hesitated, and then I started thinking. 'Maybe he doesn't love me, maybe he's still thinking that To love is to destroy. Maybe he's going to break up with me, maybe he thinks we're not meant to be.'" I look up at him, "'Maybe he thinks that he has fallen in love with the wrong person.'" My voice is thick with sadness as I try to get rid of the feeling of a rock in my throat.

"You think, that I don't love you?" He asks, I stay silent, "There is no other girl that I have met that is as beautiful as you, no other girl that shines as bright as a sun in the darkness that I have somehow fallen into, that shows me the light I need to keep going. Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, You are correct, I do not love you, I am in love with you. I not only want you, but I need you." He runs a hand through his hair, "Do not ever think that I do not love you, because you couldn't be more wrong.

"The only thing that I am unsure of, is weather you feel the same way or not." He looks up at me.

"Jace-" I gasp.

He stands at the same time I do, and he leans down to kiss me.

Just as the world is melting away, I hear a sound.

A sound a lot like a photo is being taken.

We break away from each other as we look towards the sound.

"Izzy." We both mutter at the same time.

"Go away Isabelle." Jace groans, "And stop taking pictures."

"FINE." Isabelle walks gracefully out of the room.

"Are you really breaking up with me?" Jace asks, his hand pushing strands of hair behind my ear.

"I had no idea you felt that way..." I say, looking down.

"I do." He responds.

"We each are the suns to each other's darkness." I say.

"Is that a no?" He asks as I nod.

"I love you Jace."

"I love you as well."

_**Woahhhhhh!**_

_**Long Chapter!**_

_**Long enough?**_

_**Review Please.**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**xoxo**_


	39. Chapter 39

**Clary's POV**

After a few hours of resting, I decide to walk around.

I stand up, looking at Jace sitting in the chair beside me.

"You didn't have to sit there the entire time." I remind him.

"Don't worry." He says, "I got up once or twice."

"For what?" I ask, laughing slightly.

"Bathroom." He smiles.

"Cool." I murmur.

"I was thinking." He says, "Have we been on a formal date?"

I shake my head, "No." I say, running a hand through my hair.

"I am taking you on one tonight." He declares.

"It's too expensive." I say, shaking my hand, "No."

He sighs, "So you are declining my invitation?" He asks, "And I haven't told you where we are going."

"No. I am not declining." I roll my eyes, "Where are we going?"

"Surprise." He says, smiling, "Wear something pretty. I suggest you go to Isabelle."

"When are we going?" I ask.

"Two hours." He says, walking out.

"What?!" I yell.

I look at the wall, sighing.

"I hope Isabelle is alright with me borrowing her clothes." I say, before leaving.

I get to her room within a few minutes, knocking on her door with the palm of my hand.

"Come in!" I hear her chirp.

"Alright." I say, walking in, "I need clothes-" I pause, taking in her pink room.

"When did you-" I start.

"Nevermind when I changed up my room." She says, getting up from her floor with nail polish in her hand, "You said you needed clothes?"

"Jace is taking me on a date." I murmur, looking around, "A formal one."

"I have Just the thing!" She says, smiling.

She puts her nail polish away and practically sprints to her closet.

"I have a long purple dress, a long blue one and a long green one." She looks at me, "Want to try them on? I haven't worn them. They are too small."

I look at them, "I can't wear them." I say, "They are too... pretty."

And they are.

They look like Princess dresses.

"Here." She says, handing me one, "Try this on. It is purple."

"Did you just hear me-?" I am pushed into her bathroom.

I put it on, gasping at my reflection.

It fits me perfectly

The dress is purple, with glittery rhinestones across the waist.

"I can't wear this." I say.

Suddenly, she barges in.

"Clary!" She yells, "You look beautiful!" She grins.

Isabelle dashes out of the bathroom, grabbing heels and some other things before returning.

"Get a shower, and then I will work my magic." She says.

I nod before she leaves.

I take off the dress and put it on the door. I quickly get into the shower after I take everything else off and I rush to wash my hair.

When I am done everything, I come out and dry myself off.

"Get dressed into the clothes on the sink." She yells through the door.

I look at the clothes before putting everything on.

"Can I come in?" She asks.

"Yes." I respond, looking down.

"Okay." She says, coming in, "First is your hair."

After twenty minutes of her pulling my hair, I look in the mirror.

My hair has two pieces in the front pulled back and clipped in the back with a pretty clip.

"We only have an hour and ten minutes." She says, rushing frantically to get the makeup.

Isabelle tells me to sit on the counter before poking and pulling at my face.

I feel a heavy coat of mascara on my eyelashes when I look in the mirror.

Somehow, in some way, she brought out my green eyes and actually made me look pretty.

"How did you-?"

"Its something magical called mascara." She says, laughing.

"Okay," I roll my eyes.

"Change into the dress without messing up your makeup." She instructs me, walking out and shutting the door.

I step into the dress, feeling even more like a Princess then before.

"Done!" I yell.

"Okay, coming." Isabelle says, coming into the room again.

She smiles at me, "Beautiful." She says.

She hands me a necklace and puts it on for me.

She then hands me a glittering tiara.

"Really Isabelle?" I ask, looking at her.

"Yes." She puts it on for me quickly before turning me towards the mirror.

"You made me look pretty." I say, smiling.

"You have ten minutes." She says, pushing me out the door, "You are meeting Jace at the your room."

"How do you know-" I start.

"Shh. Just go." She shuts the door.

I walk quickly to my room, shutting the door.

I sigh, sitting on my bed.

"Now I wait-" I am cut off with a knock.

I gasp, standing up.

I walk slowly to the door, my hand on the handle.

I take a deep breath before opening it.

_**And I am leaving you with that!**_

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**xoxo**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Wow! We are on Chapter 40!**_

_**Anyway. Hope you like it.**_

**Clary's POV**

I look down at the ground as I open the door, slowly looking up.

My eyes lock onto his face.

"You look beautiful." He says.

I notice that he is in a black tux with a bowtie.

He also has a flower in his pocket.

"T-thank you." I say.

_Why am I so nervous? _I think to myself, _I'm never like this around Jace._

"You look handsome." My eyes flicker before my gaze falls to the ground.

My cheeks feel as if they are on fire.

"Here," He holds out his arm, smiling, "Let's go, shall we?"

I look up quietly, taking his arm.

"Where are we going, exactly?" I ask, looking at him.

He is walking on the left of me, his head high but he is staying quiet.

"Jace?" I ask.

"It's a surprise. If I say too much, I'll probably give it away." He looks at me as we walk, smiling, "You will love it, I promise."

"O-Okay." I struggle to keep my voice steady.

"No runes will be necessary." He murmurs. He looks forward.

"What if something happens?" I ask him.

"I won't let anything happen to you." He says, still looking forward.

"I believe you." I say.

Before long, we are in his car.

He turns on the engine and I hear it purring.

He drives silently, his hand on mine on the console.

"Almost there." He says, looking over at me for a few seconds.

"Okay." I say, looking out the window on my side.

We pull up to an expensive restaurant.

One of the most expensive restaurants in Brooklyn.

"Here we are." He says, about to get out of the car.

"Jace!" I yell.

"What?" He turns towards me, "Is something wrong?"

"This place is really expensive." I say.

He turns back to open up his door to get out, "I'm paying. Don't worry about it."

I shake my head, "I can't let you do that." I say.

"Clary." He turns back towards me, "I love you. This is my gift to you."

I bite my lip.

"Fine." I murmur.

He gets out of his side and opens up the door for me.

I step out of the car, having no trouble with the heels.

Thank god training with Isabelle finally paid off.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes." He responds, holding out his arm.

I take it quickly.

I look at us in the reflection of the mirror before my eyes widen.

"Jace!" I whisper, "You can see our runes!"

"I've got it covered." He responds, looking at our reflection, "You look beautiful, as always." He smiles at me in the reflection.

"You look very handsome," I smile back, "As always."

"I know." He laughs, "Just kidding. Let's go in."

I nod as we walk up to the glittering door.

He opens it for me before I walk in, looking down.

When I finally do look up, my mouth opens, and my eyes widen.

"You must really love me..." I say.

"Believe me, I do." He says, holding my hand instead of my arm.

"Jace-" I start.

"Shh." He says, "I love you, and that is why I brought you here."

"Okay." I say.

We walk forward.

"Hello. I called for a reservation." Jace says.

"Clarissa and Jace?" The lady asks, looking at Jace.

"Yes." Jace nods.

"Right this way." She says before showing us to our seats.

_**Until Next Time,**_

_**xoxo**_


	41. Chapter 41

**(I will put the date in Clary's perspective and Jace's.)**

**Jace's POV**

I take a deep breath as I pull out her chair for her and we each sit down.

Clary looks down the entire time.

"Clare." She looks up, and as soon as she does, I flash her a smile.

She smiles slightly back.

"Come on." I say, tilting my head, "Why do you look so down?"

"I-" She pauses, "I'm just... not used to this."

"Well, then I guess I should bring you on dates more often?" I ask, still smiling.

Her face lights up slightly, "You really don't have to."

"Yes I do." I say.

I reach over and take her hand, kissing it gently.

Suddenly, we are rudely interrupted.

"What would you like to drink?" The waiter asks arrogantly.

"Can we have a moment?" I ask as politely as I can manage.

I let go of Clary's hand, and she lowers it slowly back to the table.

"Yes." He says, "Take all the time that you need."

He looks at Clary for a brief moment, smiling at her.

My eyes widen slightly.

"Okay." I say, looking at Clary, "Since I am your Boyfriend-" I emphasize the word Boyfriend, "-I'm paying."

Clary looks at me, "What?" She asks, "You have told me that like three times." She looks at me for a moment before smiling.

"What?" I ask.

She laughs.

"What's so funny?" I ask her again.

Once the waiter walks away, she replies, "You are jealous." She smiles.

"Wha-" I sigh, "I have nothing to be jealous over."

She bites her lip.

"I just thought-" She starts.

"I didn't mean it like that-" I say quickly.

"I know you didn't." She responds.

"Fine." I admit, "Maybe I am slightly jealous."

_Am I really jealous?_

_Am I the jealous type?_

"Slightly?" She asks.

"Slightly." I clarify.

I give her a smile in which she returns shortly after.

**Clary's POV**

I bite my lip as he pulls out the chair for me.

I blush, looking down.

"Clare." I hear his smooth voice, and I look up quickly.

He smiles at me, and I smile slightly back.

"Come on." He says, I see him tilting his head. "Why do you look so down?"

"I-" I look around, "I'm just... not used to this."

"Well, then I guess I should bring you on dates more often?" He ask, still smiling.

I feel a bit excited, though I still say, "You really don't have to."

"Yes I do." He responds.

He reaches over and takes my hand, kissing it softly

A waiter walk up, apologizing for interrupting.

"What would you like to drink?" The waiter asks, seeming polite.

"Can we have a moment?" Jace asks, seeming annoyed.

He lets go of my hand, and I lower it to the table.

"Yes." The waiter says, "Take all the time that you need."

He looks at me for barely a second, and gives me a slight smile.

"Okay." I hear Jace say. I turn to look at him, and so does the waiter, "Since I am your Boyfriend-" He says Boyfriend slowly, "-I'm paying."

I look at him, confused, "What?" I ask, "You have told me that like three times." I look at him.

Suddenly I realize why he said it.

_Jealous._

The word pops into my mind.

The word I have felt so many times before over him.

"What?" He asks.

I laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asks.

Once the waiter walks away, I reply, "You are jealous." I smile at his reaction.

"Wha-" He sighs, "I have nothing to be jealous over."

I bite my lip.

_Nothing to be jealous over?_

"I just thought-" I start, though he cuts me off.

"I didn't mean it like that-" He says quickly.

"I know you didn't." I say, brushing it off.

"Fine." He admits, "Maybe I am slightly jealous."

_Slightly?_

"Slightly?" I ask, unintentionally. I force a smile.

"Slightly." He responds.

He gives me a smile, and I return it shortly after.

**I am really sorry!**

**It is so bad! My laptop is going to die.**

**I promise, I will make it better.**

**Until Next Time,**

**xoxo**


	42. Chapter 42

**Clary's POV**

Soon after we both decide what we want, the waiter comes back.

My eyes widen at the food.

"Jace..." I murmur, "This seems really expensive..."

"It's fine." He says, starting to eat.

I bite my lip before taking my fork and start to eat the food on the fancy plate in front of me.

"Excuse me, Miss?" I turn at the voice, seeing the waiter in front of me.

"Yes?" I say after swallowing. I put my fork down.

"What are your tattoos of?" He asks.

I look at Jace, my eyes widening.

Jace turns to him, "They are symbols." He says coolly.

"Ah." The waiter says.

"We both have many of them to show our love for one another." Jace turns back towards the table.

"Well." The waiter says, "Enjoy." He walks away quietly, probably to serve other guests.

I laugh slightly, "Symbols?" I ask Jace.

"He walked away." Jace laughs slightly as well, "I told you that I have it covered."

"I suppose you do." I respond.

We finish eating after a long period of time.

Mostly because we were talking so much.

After that, Jace orders desert for the both of us.

"This is to die for..." I murmur, taking a bite of the cheesecake in front of me.

"I know, right?" He grins, "I knew you would like it."

"Like it?" I ask him, "I love it."

When I take another bite, it is like flavor is exploding into my mouth.

"Did I tell you how much I love you?" I ask him, and he laughs.

And I laugh too.

And for a few moments, it feels as if we are a normal couple.

In a world where there are no demons.

No Warlocks.

No Vampires.

No Werewolves.

No Shadow Hunters.

But we aren't normal.

We're different.

And maybe that's why we just may be perfect for each other.

Or horrible for each other.

But all I know, is that he loves me, and I love him.

And I don't care if we aren't normal.

Just as long as I am with him, everything is perfect.

"No, not really." He responds, still laughing.

"I love you to the moon and back." I say.

"I know," He responds, "And I love you too.

**Is this okay?**

**Anyway. I'm trying to work everything out right now.**

**If I were to write another Fanfic, what would you guys want it to be about?**

**Private Message me if you have an idea.**

**Until Next Time, **

**xoxo**


End file.
